Momoiro No Hana
by EmikoSakura27
Summary: She had a propostion in which they have accepted. She became a leader and they supported her...all except for one person: Toshiro Hitsugaya.
1. Chapter 1

_How long? How long had it been since she'd been able to relax like this without being confined to her barracks as ordered by Unohana? With that and reforming her division she __hadn't got the__ time to relax or daydream, even for an instant. When she thought about it everything she had done would have been in vain if not for her determination and loyalty to her Division. If not for her there would be nothing and no one left. Sure, it was hard at first. But with the support of her friends and subordinates, she was able to forget and be pulled out of her dark pool of memories._

_The Dark pool of Memories; how many times had her mind been trapped there relentlessly pounded into submission? As often as she needed she would dream in order to escape from the accursed nightmares that threatened to devour her entire being. It was like poison seeping through her veins as her body felt like it was on fire whenever she saw **him**. Sometimes she ended up waking, screaming in sheer agony but she managed to get through it all. The truth was she was not going insane as many liked to believe. No, she was ridding her mind of the memories, expelling them into the darker recesses of her mind. He was a dark entity in her mind and he had to be banished._

_The wind blew briskly. She welcomed the breeze succumbing to its chilling flow against her skin. It was relieving and washed away her worries for the moment. Her hair hung just past her shoulder, victim to the wonderful breeze. Her Mahogany eyes wandered over to Rangiku's form sitting next to her. The older Shinigami was staring into the sunset, a distant look in her eyes that was all too familiar._

_She was waiting. Waiting for someone to tell her that it wasn't true. To tell her that he was alive and he was coming back to Soul Society. It didn't matter if he was going to be put in prison for treason against Soul society if he could still be within reach of her touch. That was all she wished for after they'd returned from the battle field. She'd confided in him until the very end. The truth was she was in love with him. Her mind reeled back to when they were children back in Rukongai._

"_What's your name?" she'd asked._

_It was a simple question and he gave her a smile, one that was ghostly charming and drew her in. That day he'd told her his name while wearing that same smile._

"_Gin Ichimaru." he'd said._

_It was a weird name and yet she found herself liking it. His smile was the one thing that she enjoyed seeing. Even after the two had entered the Academy seeing his smile was a daily reward but now…she might not ever see it again; his last words to her echoed in her ears._

"_If only you'd held on a bit longer…Good-bye Rangiku…I'm sorry."_

_Hinamori felt Rangiku's pain. They were one in the same, both injured women betrayed by the men they trusted and held dear. Momo accepted the fact that Aizen wasn't coming back and felt she needed to make up for her mistakes. The subject had been boggling around in her mind for some time now and she felt it was her only option._

"_Rangiku, I have a proposition," she voiced softly._

_The strawberry blonde snapped out of her stupor and turned to the young woman, her friend. She raised her eyebrows in surprise._

"_What is it Momo?" she asked._

_The young woman looked up into the darkening sky, her eyes wandering. "What if I became Captain of my Division?"_


	2. A Whole New World

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

**A/N:EmikoSakura here with the first chapter of Momoiro no Hana. I know this chapter was a little short but all other chapters will be longer, meaning more for you guys. Well I'm off and enjoy!^^**

**

* * *

**

Hitsugaya Toushiro. He was a prodigy; one that only emerged every 100 years. His aquamarine eyes foretold of his great power. When his spiritual power fluctuated his eyes iced over, like white gems, sparkling in the twilight. His emerald eyes searched the moonlit skies for any stars. Unfortunately, all were hidden away behind the frosty clouds. This sky was nothing compared to that of Soul Society where the stars were bright and the moon shone beautifully over the city. Right now, he had no time for star-gazing as his mission needed his full attention: protecting the Princess of the Royal Family.

**Flashback**

_He had been summoned to Central 46. As he entered the Assembly Hall, he couldn't help but wonder why he was called here. The doors to the Assembly Chambers opened, allowing him access inside. He inclined his head, showing respect to his superiors._

"_Hitsugaya-taichou, you have been chosen to serve the royal family."_

_Those words; they sliced through him like a dagger. Was he being promoted the Royal guard? He didn't want that. His place was here within the Gotei 13. Why? Why? Numerous questions ran through his head but a voice from the Central 46 woke him._

"_You have been chosen to serve the family as a temporary Guard to the princess, Princess Kurijaku .This a 2 ½ year assignment. Many threats have been received from unknown sources, regarding the Princess' life. We decided you would be best for the job. Begin making preparations for your departure. You will leave tomorrow morning."_

_Hitsugaya found himself breathing a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't being promoted to the Royal Guard but the subject at hand was no joking matter. No one had ever seen the Royal Family in person so why was he being chosen? He didn't want to ask questions for fear of being punished. _

"_I understand."_

_With that he left for the 10__th__ division. He figured he would only let Rangiku know he was leaving since he didn't want to worry Hinamori. He decided to not even say goodbye or he wouldn't be able to concentrate on this mission, let alone go through with it. _

**End Flashback**

"Captain Hitsugaya-dono."

A knock at the door brought him out of his musing. He turned his head to it, displeased at whoever was on the other side as they had interrupted his star-gazing.

"Yes. What is it?" he questioned.

The door opened, revealing a private messenger. He reported directly to the head of the Family namely the Princess or her parents and advisors.

"The Royal Court has summoned you," he said.

Hitsugaya nodded, following him to another part of the main building. He rolled his eyes. Dealing with Obnoxious princess was going to be a headache.

* * *

She took in a labored breath. Her Shihakushou was torn, exposing the skin and her left arm limp with pain. The appendage hung at her side while her right hand grasped her blade. She closed her eyes, taking in her surroundings. The trees, the air, even her own racing heartbeat. All of these things were barely audible now as she cast them out and searched the field for her opponent who buzzed like a bee within her movements.

'_There!'_

Their Zanpakuto clashed with ferocity with the intent to kill. The two swords rejected each other, pushing their masters away from each other. The force sent the two back a few feet.

"You're improving," the black-haired woman commented.

The younger of the two was kneeling, having been hit with the other's sword in her right arm. The action caused her to drop her sword. The pain was throbbing now even though she tried her best to not think about it. Her eyes held no fear as the black-haired woman charged her, sword ready to strike.

_This feeling of helplessness; when had she felt this way, so weak? Her heart slowed, her breathing even. She wasn't afraid. She wasn't afraid neither of her nor of dying. She was a Shinigami, Fuku-Taiichou of the 5__th__ and that was something to be proud of for she dare not dishonor her title._

"Shakkahō, Fushibi !"

Soi Fon was caught in a Kidou net. Even she could not escape it with Shunpo as it was connected to her body. The explosion of Shakkahō left her Shihakushou ripped at the seams, her hair frazzled and her body with multiple scratches and scrapes. The 2nd division captain looked around then felt the cool exterior of metal at her throat. Her eyes went wide with disbelief. Hinamori stood back-to back with her, her right arm extended backwards and her wrist turned at an angle where Tobiume's blade made contact with her neck.

"You really are a Kido Master, using Eishohaki; A worthy opponent." Soi fon whispered.

Hinamori sheathed her blade and stepped away, inclining her head to the 2nd division Captain. Soi Fon watched her actions with confused grey eyes.

"Thank you for everything Soi Fon-Taichou." She spoke softly.

The older Shinigami nodded before watching the younger Shinigami disappear from the area. The young captain fell back onto the ground, exhausted. That girl was not as weak as she was made out to be.

* * *

Hinamori found herself back at the 5th Division. With much difficulty she made it to the main building. Her body was screaming in agony. Earlier she'd kept the pain at bay by ignoring it but now it was something she clearly couldn't put aside. Through her musing she found herself grasping the wall, supporting her weight which earned the worried looks of her subordinates.

"Hinamori-Fuku-taichou!"

"Fuku-Taichou!"

Her subordinates surrounded her, each with a worried look adorning their features. She dismissed them with a smile. At that moment her vision blurred and she stumbled as her legs finally gave out. If so then why didn't she hit the ground?

"You look a mess. What in the world happened to you?" a voice questioned.

Her Mahogany eyes opened, slightly blurred as she bit back the urge cry out in pain. The sight of bright orange blinded her. She saw through her bangs the man who was her savior or else she would have had more pain to deal with. The worried voices of her subordinates buzzed in her ears.

"Kurosaki-Taiichou," she whispered.

His cinnamon brown eyes were kind as they swept over her body, scanning the obvious injuries she sustained. He sighed.

"Rangiku-san isn't going to be happy about this," he said.

Momo struggled in his grasp. "Kurosaki-Taichou, I'm fine," She assured him.

Ichigo tightened his grip on her. The young woman in his arms winced but his eyes were serious as he walked back to the entrance. She figured she would just be good and stay still so she wouldn't put herself in further pain.

"I'm taking you to the 'd you get so beat up like this?" he questioned.

Momo sighed. "Training,Kurosaki-Taiichou, I was training," she admitted, "Do I really have to go to the 4th?"

The orange-haired Shinigami nodded. "You're obviously not in any condition to continue your duties. Your 3rd seat can handle it while you're recovering."

Momo's eyebrows furrowed at his words. She was at a critical point, she did understand that. With her current situation it was natural. She nodded in understanding.

"I guess it can't be helped," she said with a shrug.

While they talked they had come to arrive at the building of the 4th Division. Upon their arrival the pair was greeted by Isane Kotetsu, Fuku-Taiichou of the 4th.

"Good Afternoon—what happened? Hinamori-san, you're a mess!" she exclaimed.

Momo smiled sheepishly. Alarmed, Isane called for an empty treatment room to be prepared. Shinigami scurried about, obeying her orders.

"Please follow me," Isane instructed.

Ichigo followed the tall young woman into a room. He placed Hinamori upon the examination table. She pouted, crossing her right arm across her chest. Isane returned with a first aid kit stuffed in her arms. She side-stepped Ichigo and made her way over to the table, placing her supplies beside Hinamori. She then bowed in respect to Ichigo.

"I'm sorry but you must leave the room so I can treat her, Kurosaki-Taiichou."

Ichigo nodded but kept his eyes on Momo. The young lieutenant gave him a timid smile as he left the room with no hesitation. Hinamori sighed. The tension is draining out of her body. The 9th division captain was a nice person but he was quite, how could she say it? Weird. Though that was true she was grateful. He was her friend, helping her out in tight spots and more importantly, the savior of soul society.

"Hinamori-san, could you please remove your Shihakushou top. I need to see those wounds."

Momo nodded, blushing a bit. She removed the top of her robes and covered up as her undergarments weren't salvageable. Isane moved her arms so she could examine her clearly. Her torso was decorated with dark colored bruises, the result of combat by Hakuda.

"I didn't know you used Hakuda," Isane mumbled as she applied some ointment to the dark areas then bandaging them tightly, earning a wince from the younger Shinigami.

"Neither did I," Hinamori admitted, "I've only been using it until recently."

The silver-haired Fuku-taiichou then moved so she could inspect her left arm. Her eyes widened as she noticed the condition of her arm. It hung limply for a reason. The nerves had been disconnected, compressed with by a Hakuda blow. The young woman really didn't know how to deal with something of this caliber, seeing as how she'd never had seen something like this. Since her captain was busy at the moment she had no choice but to do what she could. Her hand glowed with a bright green light as she started the healing process.

Momo winced. It hurt a lot and she wished it was less painful but being a Shinigami meant you had to endure many things. That was the outcome when you sparred with a master of Hakuda. Isane wrapped her arm in bandages and placed it in a sling.

"All done." The 4th Fuku-taiichou sang, a smile adorning her features, "Just take it easy okay? That arm still needs to heal a bit."

Momo nodded, hopping off the table. Her eyes swept over her half naked body. Her torso was bandaged, coming all the way up to cover her chest. Seeing as how she'd had no change of clothes Hinamori had to go back to her barracks like this. The door opened and both women turned their heads. A teary eyed Rangiku stood at the door.

"My little Momo-chan!" she exclaimed.

Bracing herself the petite Shinigami stepped back a bit, preparing herself for the crushing hug that was sure to follow. There wasn't one. Instead the voluptuous beauty towered over her, anger on her face. Momo flinched.

"Look At you! What the hell have you gotten yourself into? This is the 2nd time you've had to be treated for injuries! What's going on?" she screamed, silencing the entire building.

The younger Shinigami was silent. There was hurt in Rangiku's bright azure eyes. She knew she was worried for her but she supported her anyway. The thing was she had no idea _what_ she was doing in order to reach her goal as she had never informed Rangiku. In doing so she didn't want to worry her further. She remembered her words that day they sat upon the grassy hill.

"_What if I became Captain of my Division?"_

_Rangiku's ash blue eyes widened yet at the same time softened with a caring tenderness. She grabbed the lieutenant in a crushing hug, ensnaring Momo's face in her cleavage. The young woman struggled a bit before freeing herself from suffocating. Though she hadn't freed herself from the hug Momo was at least looking up at her, trying not to rest her head on her breasts. The older Shinigami leaned down to her ear._

"_I'm so glad. Make me proud Momo-chan." She whispered._

_Momo smiled. "I will Rangiku-san."_

What that really meant was to be careful as you achieve your goal, not go and get yourself killed while doing so. She had hurt Rangiku, her sister. The trust between them was now a distance, not a bond anymore.

"I'm sorry Rangiku-san. I didn't mean to worry you. Please forgive me."

She side-stepped the strawberry blonde and stepped into the hallway. She bowed deeply to Ichigo.

"Thank you Kurosaki-Taichou. I appreciate everything you've done for me. I'll be taking my leave now."

She looked on ahead, fire in her eyes._ It has to be today or I won't reach it. I can grasp it, feel it at my fingertips. I just need one more day._

_

* * *

_

Hitsugaya sat quietly as he received information on the threatening letters from the unknown sources. From what he was told the letters seemed to get more deadly, some concealing poisonous fumes or a self-destructing ink. It seemed whoever was behind it was very intent on killing the princess. Recently there had been an attack near the princess' room, leaving it destroyed.

"Hitsugaya-dono."

Toshiro looked up with bright emerald eyes. "The princess will be transferring to the room next to yours. I trust that you can protect her?" one of the advisors questioned.

He bit back a retort. "Yes, of course."

The entire court decided that those were the final orders for now. "Court dismissed."

Toushiro stood to his feet and bowed before taking his leave. Unfortunately he gained an unexpected visitor who followed him all the way to his quarters. His patience was wearing thin at how childish she was, following him like a lost damn puppy. The young captain turned to face her, his eyes hard and icy.

"You should return to your room princess," he suggested.

The young woman's lavender orbs burned with an emotion, one he couldn't comprehend. She smiled side-stepping him and twirling around the room before plopping onto the bed. Toushiro fought the urge to use Hyourinmaru on her and calmly looked at her.

"Princess—" he began.

"Stop calling me that. Call me by my name," she whined.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Princess Kurijaku." He said, forcibly sounding calm.

"Who's Hinamori? Your girlfriend?" she questioned, rolling onto her back.

The prodigy flash stepped, retrieving the picture from her grasp. He placed it within the folds of his Shihakushou. Kurijaku sat up and looked at him.

"She's a childhood friend," he corrected. "She is someone very dear to me."

* * *

**Well that chapter 1! Sorry it took so long. I was debating on where I should end it but as you can see I decided. Well enough of my babbling.^^ Chapter 2 will be up soon. Now click the button at the bottom and you get a cookie. Tell your friends!**

**Now for Momoiro no Hana Dictionary! Hinamori will be your guide today.**

**"Hi! Momo here. I'm sure some of you didn't understand the Remaji Japanese in the chapter and I'm here to explain."**

**Hakuda -hand-to-hand combat**

**Shihakusho- Shinigami robes**

**Eishohaki-the use of Kidou without an incantaion/spell. This usually weakens the spell but if you are a master of Kidou and are able to maintain it then it will remain with its normal power.**

**Kidou-The demon powerful magic that is used by soul reapers, divided into Destruction spells(Hado) and Binding spells(Bakudo)**

**"Stay tuned for the next chapter!"**

**-EmikoSakura27-**


	3. Ice Princess

**Hello! EmikoSakura again! I'm back with a new chapter. I had a horrific weekend and updating made me feel a bit better. I'm sorry if I made some of you wait but I hope you forgive me! Please enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

Toushiro awoke early that morning. The birds chirped and the sun was just now rising, the sky painted with a beautiful mixture of colors. The sky was beautiful and reminded him of the past when he was able to sit and watch these with Hinamori. His eyes sparkled as he thought of the many times she'd called him "lil' Shiro" or "Shiro-chan". He found himself smiling as he pulled himself from the floor and walked over to the window so he could get a clear view. It was a magnificent view and a great way to start the morning. He wondered how Hinamori was doing. There was a reason he'd left without telling her goodbye.

**Flashback**

_His emerald eyes swept over her sleeping form. Unohana was currently running tests, making sure her injuries were healed. She had been kept for observations when she was injured in the winter war._

"_Hitsugaya-Taiichou, shall I awaken her so you can say goodbye?" Unohana questioned from the doorway._

_The snow-haired prodigy shook his head but didn't turn to face her. He gently caressed her cheek, her skin warm to the touch. It warmed his cool skin._

"_Its better this way." he whispered, If I said goodbye then she probably wouldn't let me leave."_

_His hand swept a loose hair from her face before pulling back. Unohana smiled before stepping aside so he could leave. Hitsugaya stopped in the doorway._

"_Even though she'll find out eventually could you please not tell her?"he questioned._

_Retsu nodded, a small smile on her face. "Of course."_

_It wasn't that he didn't want her to know, he didn't want to upset her. It pained her to not know where he was going. It was just something that happened between the two._

**End flashback**

"Hinamori." he whispered softly.

A slight giggle filled the silence. "So she _is_ you girlfriend." A voice said with a laugh.

A slight blush crept over his cheeks as he eyed the photograph in his hand. Matsumoto had given it to him for a Birthday present. In the picture Momo wore a sundress and was standing among many beautiful flowers, her dress blowing in the wind. An angelic smile adorned her features.

"I knew it." The voice whispered in his ear.

Toushiro frowned, his smile nothing short of a distant memory. He turned from the window to see his problem. It just so happened that his 'visitor' had fallen asleep in his bed last night,the latter resulting in him sleeping on the floor. She was such a pain in the ass but oddly enough she seemed very familiar.

* * *

As the sun rose and the sky brightened the birds sang blissfully. The Sereitei was brimming with excitement as they prepared for the events to take place. Today was the day of Hinamori Momo's captain's Proficiency exam and everyone in the entire Gotei 13 wanted to bear witness to it. Some never thought she would ever rise to the occasion of ever becoming vice-captain let alone Captain. Though those same people who opposed her never voiced their opinions of her to anyone they were always proven wrong by the young woman's constant progress.

After Aizen's Betrayal she began to see the truth. For a while she began to despise and curse him for she was blind to his ambitions. Even though that was so after her Depression receded she began to take over her Division's duties as Acting Captain, and pulling herself back together. Her subordinates worried about her and offered their sincere condolences in her time of Recovery. She was thankful for that even after all the things she went through, even threatening to abandon the Division because she was an unworthy leader. They argued against her, saying that she was the only one they could trust at that time and that she was the only one to keep them from falling apart.

Hinamori sat up and pulled her knees up against her chest and rested her head on them. Everyone was rooting for her. There was Renji and Izuru, her best friends and classmates .Rangiku and Nanao, whom she thought of as her older sisters. Those thoughts raced through her mind again, reminding her what her objective was. With that etched into her conscious the young Shinigami went to prepare herself for the day ahead. Tobiume sat on the bed and watched as her Master got ready.

"Momo-sama." she said softly.

The Petite Shinigami tied her hair back into a ponytail with a pink ribbon, given to her by a dear friend. Momo felt that putting her hair back in a bun was not suited for her age and didn't fit her as she had put childish things behind her including her old self. Now that Aizen was gone she had rid herself of her Naïve and weak self. In her eyes she was a new person, no longer feeble-minded or innocently helpless. Her mind was clear and always looking ahead as it should have been when she worked under Aizen.

"Tobiume, are you ready?" the young woman questioned, grabbing the sheath from the corner.

The Zanpakutou Spirit nodded before following her Master as they left to face their biggest challenge yet.

* * *

As the morning progressed the Kutsuji mansion slowly came to life. Kurijaku sat up and rolled her eyes. She'd slept in late. Her lilac eyes searched the room and found her protector looking out the window. She smiled and looked away.

"You're the same." She whispered softly, moving a few strands of loose hair from her face.

Toushiro turned to her and faced her. "What was that?" he questioned.

The princess shook her head as she crawled out of bed. Toushiro looked at her with curious eyes. What could she have meant by that? It wasn't something she would've said, seeing as he had been living with her for the past year. She was a subtle person at times but also quick to speak her mind without thinking it through. Now she was just so distant as if she were remembering something or lost within her self.

"Is something wrong?"he questioned.

The young woman didn't look up at him, her back turned to him. "Its nothing. Please excuse me."

Kurijaku quickly left the room, dodging anymore questions. Toushiro was beyond confused about her actions. What did she mean by that? Did she know him from the past or something? It was strange because he couldn't register her face in any of the past memories of his life in soul society.

"Who exactly are you?" he whispered.

* * *

Kurijaku breathed in a sigh of relief. She'd made it to her room. The memories were restoring themselves. She didn't think they would resurface after all these years. She was confused and afraid. Everything was jumbled up in her mind and she didn't have the slightest sense of what was going on.

"Toushiro." She whispered.

Her lilac eyes were downcast as she thought about him. Would she have the heart? The courage? The Audacity? She shook her head. Why was she letting this bother her? It was silly as she laughed at herself.

"Princess?" two voices questioned.

The young woman turned to her maids-in-waiting. They assisted her in her duties and when she got dressed in the royal robes. In reality they were her babysitters. She sighed as she turned to face them.

"I can get dressed by myself you know." She said, crossing her arms.

Aiko nodded at her request. "If its your wish princess." she said softly, turning to the other maid-in-waiting as she left.

Kurijaku smiled. "Im not a child anymore. You'll see Hitsugaya-Taiichou."

* * *

Why? Why was her heart pounding in her chest? Why was she sweating like she was standing out in the burning sun? Why was she fiddling with her fingers like an Academy student? All these questions seemed to get stuck in her mind, not processing an answer. Why? Why? Why? She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the feeling but to no avail. Sighing she lifted her head to look forward, her Mahogany eyes filling with a burning determination that was not unfamiliar to her features. She took in a large breath and exhaled slowly before opening the doors to the 1st Division building, a room inhabited by the Commander General and three other superiors. There was one more, one whom she did not recognize. She wore a black Shihakushou and regular waraji. The odd thing about the young woman was that instead of her wearing a white Haori, it was a type of Jacket similar to Yoruichi's orange one, purple with odd symbols on it. It was odd but she paid no attention as she went to her respected place.

"I, Hinamori Momo, have arrived."

Yamamoto opened his eyes and looked up at the young woman. His brow furrowed as a look of seriousness took over his frail but youthful features.

"Prove to me that you are worthy of 10th Division Rangiku Matsumoto's and 2nd Division Captain Soi Fon's recommendations."

Normally it was unheard of, receiving a recommendation from a vice-Captain. Though that was so Rangiku had simply proclaimed that she would do so in place of her Captain. It was accepted and so she sat among her superiors. Hinamori looked up, a fiery spike of determination in her eyes.

"Yes sir!"

Tobiume was ready, ready to prove herself worthy to her master. It was true their minds were one and that the bond between them was nearly unbreakable. She wasn't going to be mocked anymore by the other Zanpakuto, saying Kido wasn't a powerful asset. It annoyed her to know end.

'I'm ready'

* * *

Rukia finished her morning duties in anticipation. She was really excited because of the Captain's proficiency exam, more so she was able to come and watch. Captain Ukitake had requested that she be able to, under special circumstances, come with him. It was a privilege to be able to witness such a thing and she couldn't wait. Kiyone and santarou giggled at her as she skipped merrily down the hallway.

"You two get back to your posts!" she yelled, her merry demeanor diminishing.

The two scrambled away, still enveloped in their playful laughter. Rukia sighed. Those two would never change. They were like that even when Kaien was Lieutenant. Now she held the position of lieutenant of Division 13. She was happy that she finally found her place within her squad. It was perfect. She was a lieutenant and her Husband was a captain, the savior of Soul society.

* * *

Kurijaku sat on her widow sill and looked out of the window. She had kept herself a secret for so long. She figured she tell him. The door opened, and she didn't turn around. She knew it was him. After all these years it was enough just to look into his eyes. Even at this distance it was enough to sustain her for 100 lifetimes.

"What you said earlier, he whispered, what did you mean by it?"

Kurijaku turned to him and looked deep in his eyes. "Look in my eyes and tell me you don't know who I am."

Toushiro blinked a couple of times. "What?"he questioned, why would I know?"

"Shiro, you don't remember me?"she questioned, her lilac eyes soft.

Toushiro searched his memory for the girl. Her lilac eyes just weren't familiar to him. Her brown hair wasn't familiar either. The young woman's eyes seemed a little sorrowful as she watched him. Toushiro looked up at her, his emerald eyes filled with question.

"Maybe if I do this, you'll remember."

Toushiro's eyes widened as she unveiled her waist length snow white hair. In all his life had he never met someone with the same hair color besides Captain Ukitake. She looked at him with eyes full of longing.

"My real name is Kuuri, Hitsugaya Kuuri. "

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku , Izuru Kira, and Soi Fon were all randomly selected to bear witness to the exam. Three lieutenants were also present, all from different Divisions. Renji Abarai, Isane Kotetsu, Yachiru Kusajishi and even Ikkaku Madarame had also assembled randomly. Ikkaku The Head Captain stood before them, in the 1st Division's training grounds.

"All of you have been selected to witness to 5th Division Fuku-Taiichou, honorary acting Captain Hinamori Momo's Captain's Proficiency Exam. This test will determine whether she has achieved Bankai and if she is fit to become a Captain of the Gotei is the final test and the results will reflect on your decisions."

At that moment Momo arrived at the training grounds. She could see a small crowd up ahead and knew it was the Commander- General and fellow Captain's and lieutenants. Before approaching she took a deep breath as pent up nervousness racked her body. Tobiume placed a hand on top of her Master's. Momo relaxed at the sudden action as Tobiume's Reiatsu washed over her. It was calming and made all the nervousness go away. Using Shunpo the young woman appeared amidst the crowd.

"Hinamori-Fuku-Taiichou, its wonderful that you've come to join us. Now we can begin. Show us your Bankai so that you may be qualified for the Captain's Position for division 5."

"Yes Sir!"

Momo closed her eyes and took in another deep breath to prepare herself. _'I can do this! I can do this! I will become Taiichou of the 5__th__ Division!'_ she thought.

The Shinigami's Aura burned a crimson pink. She threw Tobiume into the air, using Shakkahō , compressing it at the tip of her finger and drew a large circle then a star within it. The katana stopped within the circle.

"Tobiume, Burn like a Flame! Bankai!"

The sword dispersed into tiny beads of light. The Reishi particles swirled around Momo, somewhat similar to Byakuya's Senbonzakura. The Reishi dispersed as it formed her weapons. A collar formed around her neck, a spinning containment of Reishi. In her left hand was a fan, with a pink sash attached to the end. The pink sash wrapped around her waist and the other end attached to a giant bell. The last of the Reishi formed a hair clip in her hair, shaped like Tobiume. Above her head a Plum Blossom flower resided, a medium for her Reiatsu.

"Shinku no Hikou Kane Tobiume!"

Everyone looked on in awe and surprise even the Commander-General. Innocent little Momo who was always dependent on her captain because of her undying admiration had finally abandoned her weakness. She was able to become a stronger Shinigami without Aizen weighing her down. Izuru was so proud of her. He couldn't wait to tell Renji and the others. Shunsui couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a beautiful Bankai and he felt she qualified for Captain. Isane couldn't help but stare. It was very awe-inspiring as she had never contemplated Hinamori Momo's Strength to be so high. She smiled though for she was very proud of her fellow Fuku-Taiichou. Ikkaku had a new outlook on Kidou and Kidou type Zanpakuto. He was at loss of words. The small crowd engaged in excited chatter. The commander-General hit the ground with his cane, calling order and silence to the crowd.

"Hinamori-Fuku-Taiichou you have completed the second phase of your captain's Proficiency test. The third phase will begin in one hour so be prepared. By then the results of this test will be tallied. You will receive all results at the end of the day. Dismissed."

Momo released her Bankai and sheathed her sword. She looked up at the Commander-General, respect burning in her eyes as she bowed to her superiors.

"Yes Sir!"

With that she Flash stepped back to her Division barracks. She felt so proud of herself. She had achieved Bankai and yet she didn't feel quite as happy as she intended. Like something was missing…someone was missing.

'_Shiro-chan, I really miss you.'

* * *

_

"K-Kuuri Hitsugaya?" Toushiro said in astonishment.

The young woman nodded her head. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't think it was my place to say anything." she replied.

Toushiro's emerald eyes were sparkling with confusion. "I can't believe this."

Kuuri nodded. "I even have a photograph." she said, pulling out a silver locket and opened it.

She handed it to Toushiro. Inside one half of the locket was a picture of Kuuri and a younger Toushiro. They were holding hands like the perfect brother and sister. In the other half were two halves of two different pictures. It was a picture of him and one of her. Toushiro's emerald eyes widened. She really was his sister.

"It's the only thing I have other than the picture of Mom and Dad. They're the only things I had when I came to Soul society so I kept them close to my heart."

The younger Hitsugaya looked up at her with a warm kindness that was never seen on his icy features. The sudden reunion with his older sister melted the ice, something that could only be done when he was with Hinamori.

"Kuuri, I really can't believe this." he whispered.

The young woman nodded again. "I know, I know. I'm really sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, I am. Its just—"

"Its okay Kuuri. I don't care now that we're back together. Why don't you tell me more about your life before becoming the head of the Kutsuji family." he said sitting on the bed, it's a good way to past the time."

The young woman joined him, sitting beside him. Her lilac eyes were soft as she began to tell her life story.

" I lived in District 1 Junrinan for about a year before entering the Soul Academy. My spiritual power was causing a bit of a problem and I was recommended to the school that would help me control my power. I was the second Hitsugaya prodigy to graduate in one year from the Spiritual Arts Academy. After I graduated, I was adopted by the Kutsuji family. They told me that I resembled the late princess who had died a few weeks before. In order to keep the noble houses in balance I posed as the late princess that no one knew had died. From then on I was princess Kurijaku Kutsuji, Kuuri Hitsugaya long forgotten."

Toushiro looked at her in awe. He finally remembered. She was his older sister Kuuri. They were separated when they were sent to Rukongai. Though their hair color was the same she had their mother's eyes. Kuuri grabbed him in a crushing hug.

"I missed you. Its been over 100 years and we've been reunited." she whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks.

The younger Hitsugaya returned the hug with much enthusiasm. Even though she was his sister he still couldn't believe he was actually seeing her. Both pulled back and looked at one another.

"I was not permitted to use my powers because I became a civilized princess of the Royal Family. Even my Zanpakuto was taken away from me by my 'father'. He didn't want me to use it even if my life was threatened. I wanted to protect myself but I couldn't. I'm sorry."

The younger Hitsugaya nodded. "I know it wasn't your fault and that you didn't mean anything by it Kuuri. The weird thing is that we've been reunited when family almost never are joined in Soul Society."

Kuuri's eyes grew even softer. "I don't want to stay here anymore Shiro. Even though we've only just reconnected, I want to go back to Soul society with you. Even if its only temporary, I'd like to leave this place with you. I want to see soul society."

It was then that Kuuri noticed her brother's downcast look. She became a little concerned.

"Is something wrong?"she questioned.

He nodded. "You can't just up and leave this place. You're the head of the Royal family, a highly respected line of Nobility. The most respected. You reside in the royal Palace, the soul King's adopted daughter. The Royal Guard surrounds this residence in your protection."

Kuuri blinked back tears. "I know that. I know, I know!" she screamed, I'm aware of all that and I can't stand it."

Her tears fell faster as the realization dawned on her. He was right. She couldn't leave this place, bound here against her will. The adopted daughter of the Soul King. Kuuri was absolutely powerless to do anything. She hated not being herself but she had been someone else for so long that it was a little painful trying to be Hitsugaya Kuuri, Soul society's second Prodigy.

* * *

Rangiku sat on the couch in her office, a sake cup in hand. She was currently planning Momo's Congratulatory party and her Captain's Welcome back party. Both would happen on the same night. Her beloved Captain would be returning tomorrow night and he was going to be in for quite the surprise when he found out that Hinamori had become a much stronger person in mind, body, and spirit. Her planning was interrupted by heavy knocking on the door.

"Come in!"she sang, never looking up.

The door opened with a loud snap. From the sound of it anyone would have thought it had broken. The Strawberry blonde looked up at her guest. Renji panted heavily as if he'd run a marathon to get here. Matsumoto turned her attention to the short-winded Fuku-Taiichou.

"Where's the fire Renji?"she questioned.

The Red-haired Fuku-Taiichou took a long deep breath before looking up at the older Shinigami.

"I just returned from the 1st Division's training grounds." he began.

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"It was Amazing!"he exclaimed.

Rangiku looked up at him and involuntarily twitched. "What was so amazing?"

"Momo's Bankai. It was beautiful." he replied.

The 10th Division Fuku-Taiichou couldn't help but smile. Of course she had known what he was talking about but hearing it again was soothing. Seeing it for herself was a magnificent sight to behold. When Hinamori told her that she was wanted to become Taiichou of 5th Division she couldn't be happier. It made her proud to know that the petite Shinigami had gotten over Aizen and recovered. Achieving Bankai was even better, knowing that she could get stronger without his help.

"Are you okay?"Renji questioned.

"What are you—" She was cut off when she realized a lone tear had dripped onto her revealed cleavage. She quickly dried her tears with the sleeve of her Shihakushou. She whispered muffled apologies before returning to her conversation.

"Shinku no Hikou Kane Tobiume huh?" She whispered to herself as she looked out of the window.

* * *

Hinamori stood to her feet as she looked around her office. Would she return here a Fuku-Taiichou or a Taiichou, a leader? She wondered as she slid the door open to reveal 3rd Seat Eiji Takeda. His cerulean eyes held nothing but admiration for the young woman before him. Hinamori flinched at the odd look but smiled.

"Is there something you need Eiji-kun?"she questioned.

The young man blushed a bit before speaking. "Hinamori-sama, we've received enrollment forms from Academy!"he squeaked.

Momo nodded and smiled. "I can't take care of it at the moment. Would you mind handling it for me until I return, 3rd seat of 5th Division?"

Eiji nodded, determination in his eyes. "Yes ma'am." The young Shinigami officer replied quickly.

Hinamori smiled a caring smile. "Do your best Eiji-kun. I will be returning shortly."

With that said the Fuku-Taiichou exited the building using Shunpo from that point. Eiji sighed in relief. He'd done things asked of him by other seated officers but having taken a direct request from his beloved Hinamori-sama was the best thing that happened to him and brightened up his day.

* * *

1st Division Fuku-Taiichou Sasakibe Choujirou looked over the comment sheets left by the Captain's of 8th Division, 3rd Division and 2nd Division as well as the Lieutenants 4th, 6th, and 11th . All praised the 5th division Fuku-Taiichou's achievement.

'_A very gifted Officer' Commented Soi Fon of 2__nd__ Division_

'_Hinamori-Chan is a very skilled officer and I felt that she has proven herself worthy of 5__th__ division Taiichou of Gotei 13._ _Very beautiful Bankai.' Commented Kyoraku Shunsui of 8__th__ Division._

'_5__th__ Division Fuku-Taiichou is a fine candidate for the position. She's a very good leader.' Commented Kira Izuru of 3__rd__ Division. _

'_Ken-chan would love to play with her sometime.'_ Commented Kusajishi Yachiru on behalf of 11th Division.

'_I have a newfound Respect for 5__th__ division Lieutenant Hinamori.' Commented Madarame Ikkaku of 11__th__ Division._

'_I believe in Hinamori-san's abilities and hopes she gets selected for the position.' Commented Kotetsu Isane of 4__th__ Division_

'_Very awe-inspiring.' Commented Abarai Renji of 6__th__ Division._

Choujirou handed the reports to his Captain. As he did so there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Yamamoto said, his voice booming throughout the office.

The door opened revealing, Hinamori as she knelt to the floor, head bowed. "Hinamori reporting sir!"

Yamamoto stood to his feet. "Your test will be held in the assembly hall. We will escort you there." He said, looking over at Choujirou.

Momo never lifted her head as she let them exit before she stood to her feet. Dusting herself off she followed behind her superiors.

'Are you mentally prepared?" asked Tobiume as her Transparent spirit appeared beside her.

'_I am its just…_'Hinamori replied.

Tobiume caught the odd waver in her voice. _'What's wrong?'_

'_Well I thought…That my Bankai evaluation was the final test. I've never heard of another test afterwards.'_

Tobiume Nodded. _'I know how you feel but let's get through it together.'_

The young woman nodded, seeing as Tobiume was very worried about her. She had confidence in herself as did Tobiume.

"That was a fine performance young lady." Choujirou commented, looking back at her with a smile.

A nervous blush crept across her cheeks as she nodded. "Thank you sir."

The trio came to a pair of double doors at the end of the hallway, marked with the 1st Division's Crest. Yamamoto turned to face Hinamori who stiffened as he looked down at her.

"Good luck young one. If you do pass this test I will be looking forward to your leadership as Taiichou of 5th division." he said, his voice not losing its stern tone.

"Yes sir and I will do my best sir!"

With that said Choujirou led her inside, leaving Yamamoto behind. Inside there was a rather large spaced room. A lone table and chair sat in the middle.

"I'll be sure to seal this room so no one disturbs you."

* * *

Renji and Rangiku had talked for a while about nothing in particular until Renji brought up a very important subject.

"Rangiku-san, when exactly is Hitsugaya-Taiichou returning?"

The buxom Shinigami folded her arms and leaned back against the couch. Her ash gray eyes gleamed with her inner thoughts. Renji waited silently for her answer. Out of everyone in Soul society she and Momo anticipated his return the most.

"Calculating 2 ½ years after Aizen's Betrayal, it should be tomorrow night. He left around 6 months after Aizen escaped death."

Renji nodded. It was hard for Rangiku to talk about the death of her classmate. Her ash colored eyes held a glimmer of sadness but quickly lit up.

"I'm planning a congratulatory party for Momo and a Welcome back party for Taiichou. Would you mind gathering all Taiichou who will cooperate in decorating?"she questioned.

Renji raised an eyebrow. "This was approved by Yamamoto-Sou-Taiichou right?"

The strawberry blonde nodded. "Of course."

"I'll help you then. In fact I'll go right now." The red-haired officer said before leaving the office.

Rangiku went to her desk to get some sake when a knock sounded at the door. She looked over at the clock as it was just now 6:30. Who in the world could be at her door at this hour.

"Come in!"she yelled over her shoulder.

The door opened slowly, revealing Eiji. He'd only been here once and the last time he was as nervous as ever because he had to report directly to Hitsugaya.

"Matsumoto-Fuku-Taiichou, here are 5th Division's daily reports as you requested ma'am." He said in a rushed tone.

"Calm down, no need to be so formal. Just call me 'Rangiku-san'." The older Shinigami said with a giggle.

Eiji blushed a deep crimson as he eyed the ample bosomed woman nervously. He handed her a folder filled with documents.

"This are directly from Sou-Taiichou Yamamoto."Rangiku said amazement, wondering what the files were for.

"I'm filling in for Hinamori-sama so I don't exactly know what they are but I was given orders to give them to you Matsumoto-Fuku—I mean Rangiku-san."

Rangiku, upon hearing Hinamori's name stopped looking through the papers and looked up at the young man for an explanation.

"Eiji-kun, do you know where Momo-Chan went?"she questioned, motioning for him to sit on the couch.

Eiji blushed a deep crimson. "Yes ma'am. She went to complete the second phase of the Captain's Proficiency Exam. She should be returning soon."

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro made preparations to leave for soul Society. It would take him about an hour before he would be able to return to Soul Society from the soul King's dimension. Specific precautions had to be made such as opening the Senkaimon for him to re-enter the Sereitei.

"Hitsugaya-Taiichou, the Senkaimon is ready for you to travel between the dimensions." Rin instructed through the communication device around his neck.

"Understood." He replied, turning the communication device off.

The doors appeared, opening the first set then the second set of doors. He couldn't be happier as the doors closed him off from the other dimension.

_Home ._he thought. _He wondered if Hinamori had finally gotten over Aizen, If Kira had finally become a sufficient leader and stopped doubting himself, and if Ichigo had become the soul reaper he desired._

"Wait Toushiro!" a voice called.

The white-haired Captain turned around only to be engulfed in a bone-crushing embrace. Tears stained his haori. She weeped softly, trying to suppress her sobs.

"I don't want you to go, I really don't want you to leave me alone again." She cried.

He couldn't help but smile. "I know Kuuri. You'll be able to come to Soul Society soon, I promise."

Kuuri wiped her eyes and stood up straight. "Really? You'd do that?"

The younger Hitsugaya nodded, a smile dancing on his lips. "I can't make any promises but—"

"Shiro, you're the best. You'd actually do that for me!" she exclaimed, dancing around him in a circle.

Toushiro sighed. "Kuuri that's not what I meant." He replied, trying to reason with her.

A kiss was placed on his cheek. He blushed at the action. "I'm really grateful brother and I would like to give this to you." She said, pulling something from her pocket. In her hands lay a silver locket shaped like a snowflake along with a small box

"This is so you don't forget your sister's face." She said, putting it around his neck.

"Don't worry I wont." he replied, and thank you Kuuri."

With that said Toushiro left for Soul society. Kuuri stopped herself from crying again. Instead her lilac eyes were determined. She was going to talk to her father and settle this once and for all.

Momo practically skipped back to 5th division HQ. She was happy but at the same time very tense. The whole situation of having to take two tests in one day made it a bit hard on her. On top of that if she passed the 2nd test the coronation ceremony would be held tomorrow morning. It was all so nerve-racking. Finding herself in the main hallway she found it quiet and serene as she made her way down the hallway, receiving greetings and farewells as her subordinates left for the night.

"Goodnight and take care." The young woman said, smiling.

The two female Shinigami inclined their heads to her. "Thank you Hinamori-Fuku-Taiichou, you have a good night as well." They replied in unison.

Hinamori continued on her way until she reached the administrative office. It was neat and clean, excluding the small stack of papers on her desk. A smile adorned her features when she noticed Eiji sleeping on the couch. It was cute. Knowing she couldn't leave him like that she scooped him up into her arms.

'_I should take him his room in the barracks.' _ The young woman thought to herself as she eyed his sleeping form.

"Hina..mori…sama.." he whispered.

Momo couldn't help but giggle. She was his idol ever since she became Fuku-Taiichou. Though he never reported directly to her in the past he was always near. She had always made him blush. Entering the room she flipped the lights on. Eiji's eyes opened, involuntarily. The image of his idol made him blush and the image before felt like a figment of his imagination so he closed them, falling back into slumber.

Hinamori smiled as she lay his body upon the bed and tucked him in. She took one last look before leaving and closing the door. A messenger appeared before her, kneeling. She could tell he was from the correctional force.

"Hinamori-Fuku-Taiichou- dono, I've come to deliver a very important message. Its from Commander-General Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai ma'am." He said, holding a folded paper, closed off with a royal purple string.

The young woman's Mahogany eyes turned serious as this was a message from the Commander-General.

"Thank you." She said, taking the letter.

The messenger disappeared and Hinamori quickly opened the letter and couldn't believe her eyes.

Rangiku sighed as she finished those last few documents. The buxom young woman flung herself onto the couch where her precious sake waited. As the strawberry-blonde Shinigami poured some sake into the small cup she felt Nostalgia. Suddenly the buxom young woman felt a familiar chill and it brought a smile to her cheery face. She flipped her strawberry blonde hair as she stood to her feet, placing her arms within the sleeves of her Shihakushou robes. Though it was a day earlier than the expected date to return she was glad because her Taiichou was back home safe and sound.

"Welcome home, Taiichou." Rangiku said softly

* * *

**So what did you guys think. Our favorite Captain is back in Soul Society. What will he think of the "new" Hinamori after 2 ½ years? What will Hinamori think of the "new" Hitsugaya Toushiro otherwise known to her as 'Shiro-chan'. What role does Kuuri play? Find out in the next chapter. I know I was a bit off but I wanted this to be an interesting chapter even though I strayed away from the storyline a bit.**

**Momoiro no Hana Dictionary!**

**Crimson flying bell-shinku no hikou kane**

**-EmikoSakura27-**


	4. Heart Station

_**ATTENTION MY LOVELY READERS! **_

_**Before you proceed I was wondering if I could get your email addresses. There are many outfits in this chapter and I made a little slideshow so you could get a more visual effect. If you want a slideshow with the accessories you can make a request but I want you all to feel comfortable while reading this since most of you have been anticipating this chapter. I luv u guys!**_

_**PS: Let me know in a review because you'll need it for the next chappie! I also have a picture of Kuuri as my Avatar on my profile so check it out when you get the chance!**_

_**A/N: The most exciting chapter yet and it isn't the last, not by a long shot! The fated reunion between Hinamori and Hitsugaya. How will things go? Hmmm, I wonder. Enjoy!**_

_**New Character Info.**_

**Name:**** Kuuri Hitsugaya**

**Age:**** 19(appearance)**

**Gender: ****female**

**Birthday: ****December 12****th**

**Height:**** 5'6**

**Species: ****Shinigami/Princess**

**Division rank:**** She wasn't given a rank since the royal family had adopted her right before she could enter the Gotei 13.**

**Relationships/relatives: ****Toushiro Hitsugaya**

**Likes and Dislikes : **** She dislikes those that will hurt her little brother. She likes to drink sake and her favorite food is pickled fish.**

**Zanpakuto: ****Winter Moon princess **

**Release command: Call the Twilight**

**Winter Moon princess is a Zanpakuto that is strongest when used under the moonlight. It's a beautiful ice type Zanpakuto. The hilt is snow white, the color of a full Moon.**

**Series: Momoiro no hana

* * *

**

_Hinamori fell to her knees, the letter slowly slipping out of her hand. Tears of joy streamed from the young shinigami's eyes. She'd passed her Captain's Proficiency test with flying colors. Now she was able to become the leader for her Division, a certified leader. The young woman grasped the letter into her hands to read the rest of it._

_Hinamori Momo, the welcoming ceremony will take place tomorrow morning at 10:30…. Congratulations on becoming a Taiichou of the Gotei 13. You will receive further instruction tomorrow at the ceremony._

_Momo hugged the letter close to her chest. This all was a dream come true._

"_Welcome back Taiichou."_

_Hitsugaya was actually glad to see Rangiku as he had missed her which was probably a sign of him finally losing his mind. The two parted ways after that._

Hitsugaya looked out at the starry night from his bedroom window, though his eyes were tired and weary from his travels he couldn't help but look at the beautiful starlit sky for it was even more beautiful. The Soul King's dimension's sky wasn't at all as vibrant as the beautiful sky of the Soul Society. As he moved away from the window and neared his bed the young Captain turned back toward the beautiful scene. He wondered if _she_ was watching the same sky.

* * *

The next morning the 1st division Barracks slowly came to life as everything was prepared. Captains began arriving one-by-one. The few captains who were there mingled and chatted, trying to pass the time. For some reason Hitsugaya was a bit on edge this morning. How come no one told him about this Welcoming ceremony? He'd only found about it this morning.

_~Flashback~_

_A correctional force messenger appeared in his office. The young captain turned to the man in question before he preceded to relay the message._

"_Hitsugaya-Taiichou of 10__th__ Division all Captain's must be present at the captain's Welcoming Ceremony held in honor of the Captain candidate who shall remain unnamed until the ceremony. The Ceremony will take place 10:30 A.M. Do not be late!_

"_Thank you." Said the young captain as the messenger disappeared._

_Toushiro couldn't be anymore confused. How come he wasn't notified of this sooner. Not that it was a problem but what he wanted to know was who was the Captain candidate. Rangiku hadn't notified him that someone was getting promoted to captain. He didn't have time to wonder as he went off to get ready._

~End Flashback~

The prodigy noticed when everyone began lining up. He moved to his respected spot and awaited the Candidate. It was nerve-racking to say the least. Footsteps could be heard in the hallway. They came a little closer before the door opened. A young woman about 5'2 entered the room. She wore the 5th Division Captain's Haori. Her Dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, tied back by a red ribbon. Their eyes met but only for a split second.

At that moment the Sou-Taiichou entered, calling everyone to order with his presence. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"We will now commence the welcoming ceremony for the new 5th Division Taiichou, Hinamori Momo. She has completed all trials asked of her, proving herself worthy of her position." He announced.

Toushiro's eyes widened. That young woman was Momo! When did she become captain? How come no one told him? Why was everyone keeping this big a secret from him? He stood there, trying to process everything that was happening. The other captains surrounded the new addition, showering her with congratulations and warm welcomes. The prodigy snapped out of his stupor and joined the others.

"Congratulations Hinamori-san." Unohana said softly, bowing her head to her.

"I'm proud of you Hinamori."Izuru commented.

Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder. "I knew you could do it Momo."

"We should celebrate later."Shunsui commented.

The 12 Captains then noticed the white-haired prodigy joined them. They wondered how everything would play out between the two. The other captains gave them space since this was the first time they'd seen each other in almost 3 years.

"Hinamori, I don't know what to say." He said in astonishment.

The young woman smiled, her mahogany eyes bright and happy. They weren't the dark and dull ones he'd last seen before he'd left for the Soul King's dimension. He was almost at a loss of words.

"Hitsugaya-Taiichou, I'm glad you've returned. Are you doing well?"she said with a smile.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at her words. Hinamori would've been ecstatic, showing some sign that she'd even missed him but she was…calm. A calm Hinamori wasn't normal in his book. She was a Captain now but that didn't mean she had to completely change herself. The young woman bowed to him before taking her leave. Earlier she'd received a summons from central 46 and she could not ignore it.

"I must be on my way Hitsugaya-Taiichou. There's something I have to take care of." she said softly.

The white-haired prodigy nodded his understanding before watching her walk off and exit the room. The other captains were surprised, expecting a slightly different reaction between the two. Everyone knew the two were close and that Hinamori would be happy to see him but today just wasn't the day.

* * *

With the welcoming ceremony complete it was time for the Fuku-Taiichou meeting. The head Captain awaited their arrival. These were the meetings he felt he could relax. A captain's meeting was always filled with tension and Lieutenants were still serious about their duties but also laid back at the same time.

The young officers shuffled into the room, chatting as they went. Each went to their respected place as the Captain's before them. Eiji had also been summoned. Even though he was 3rd seat of 5th division he wasn't directly told anything. This meeting would probably give him insight. The Sou-Taiichou hit the floor with his cane to start the meeting.

"This meeting is to welcome all new Fuku-Taiichou of the court. 2nd Division Fuku-Taiichou Ami Imaizumi, 3rd Division Fuku-Taiichou Fukuda Kichiro , and 5th division Fuku-Taiichou Takeda Eiji. If you have not received your lieutenants badges, consult your Captains."

Eiji smiled. He was happy to be at his captain's side for as long as he was able. Rangiku gave him a thumbs up and Rukia gave him a cheerful smile.

"As you are all aware we have filled the remaining Captain's position slot. 5th division's new Captain is former Fuku-Taiichou, Hinamori Momo. Congratulations to all divisions. You are all dismissed."

Rangiku caught up with Eiji and Rukia. "You two are still on for tonight right?"she questioned.

Rukia nodded."I have almost everything ready. There are still a few things I have to take care of. See you two later." she said quickly before disappearing from sight.

Eiji raised and eyebrow. "What are you talking about Rangiku-san?"he questioned, having no knowledge of what they were talking about.

"It's for the Congratulatory/ Welcome back celebration for Hitsugaya-Taiichou and Hinamori-Taiichou." A voice replied.

Bothe Eiji and Rangiku turned to face Nanao, Nemu, and Ami. "Ami-san, Nemu-san, and Nanao-san, you all knew too?"

Nanao adjusted her glasses. "Of course. We've been planning for months now. No one other than the Captain's and Lieutenants knew." she replied.

Rangiku nodded."What about everything on your end?"she questioned, turning to the three.

"Decorations have been arranged and will be up before the party." Commented Ami.

"Food and Refreshments have been booked and will be delivered one hour before it starts."Nanao commented.

Isane smiled. "The floral arrangements are ready and will be ready an hour before."

"The Banquet hall is perfect for tonight's festivities." said Nemu.

Rangiku checked everything off on her checklist. "Alright, everything's ready. All I have to do is pick up my outfit for tonight and take Hinamori with me. I'll see you all tonight. This will be the best celebration Soul society has ever seen."

* * *

Momo arrived at the front gate of the Chambers of Central 46. The atmosphere surrounding the building was intimidating in its own self. There were two guards at the gate. They must've been waiting for her to state her name and rank.

" Momo Hinamori-Taiichou of 5th Division. I have received a summons from Central 46."

The guards nodded, opening the gate so she could pass. From that point she walked across the bridge. She looked down to see the beautiful water. Her reflection was something she just couldn't actually believe. It was Hinamori Momo, Taiichou of Division 5. An image she never thought she'd be seeing. After she'd been broken and was unable to carry on she almost quit being Fuku-Taiichou but with the help of her friends and subordinates she easily overcame her weaknesses and fears. While musing the young Taiichou of the 5th came to a halt at the main entrance to Central 46's Chambers. She stood tall.

"Hinamori Momo of 5th Division reporting. I was summoned here by the head of Central 46." She stated in a stern voice.

The large grand Entrance doors opened and the young Shinigami entered the Seijōtōkyorin, the living quarters of central 46. She walked for a while until she found the Audience chambers and entered.

"Ah Hinamori Momo you have arrived."

Momo quickly went down on one knee and bowed her head in the utmost respect for her superiors. She heard the judges and officers of the court shuffle around a bit.

"Hinamori Momo, lift your head."

She did as she was told. "You have been summoned here because of the test you took a day ago."

"The Captain's Proficiency test sir?" she questioned. She didn't see what that test had to do with her being summoned here but she didn't protest for fear of being punished.

This time it was a council officer who spoke. "That exam was not a part of the Captain's Proficiency Exam. It was to assess your knowledge of Kidou. A representative from the Kidou Corp was present to witness your Bankai. That same representative graded the Kidou assessment test. She was very impressed and from the results We can tell that your familiarity of Kidou is vast. These are the highest scores we've seen in a while young lady."

Momo raised an eyebrow and swallowed hard. "A Kidou assessment test?" she asked.

"Yes. For the past 100 years the Kidou corps have been without a proper commander. The Captain and lieutenant cannot execute missions without a corps commander. All of their missions are ordered by us, the central 46. That is why we have summoned you. We would like you to have the Kidou corps commander position since you are a keen master in the Demon Arts, surpassing most captains."

The young Captain's eyes widened. "M-me? You want me to become the Corps Commander?"

"Yes we feel that you are the only one capable of assuming the this position. Right now the units are in disarray and they need someone to guide them."

Momo opened her mouth to say something but shook it off and replaced her facial expression with one of pride. She was concerned about only one thing.

"If I take the corps commander position will I have to leave my division?"she questioned, worried about the future of her division.

"Just as Soi Fon of 2nd Division is commander of Omitsukido and Captain of the 2nd Division the two work together. The Kidou corps will receive direct orders from you and the commander general. Do you accept?

After thinking it through she made her decision. "Since you can find no one else suitable I will fill the position. I'd be honored to." She said with a smile.

* * *

To say she was furious was an understatement. Ayane was downright pissed as she stormed down the hallways of the 5th division. When she passed the Administrative office the door slid opened, making the young woman stop in her tracks. Her green eyes narrowed into slits as the person she despised most at the moment exited the office. Eiji Takeda. Rangiku was at his side.

"You!" she yelled, swinging her arm.

Eiji dodged out of the way. The red-haired girl came for him again this time landing a hit to his cheek. Since he'd moved out of the way at the last moment she'd only managed to scratch him. Many other Shinigami present wondered what the commotion was about stopped their current actions.

"Whats your problem now Ayane?"Eiji shouted at her, wiping the blood from his cheek.

Ayane clenched her fists and swung again. Two of her peers restrained her as it was an offence to raise your hand to a lieutenant of the 13 Court Guard Squads. She fought within their hold but couldn't break free. Rangiku restrained Eiji for further precaution.

"How the hell did you get to be Captain Hinamori's lieutenant!"she screamed.

A heavy Spiritual Pressure washed over the entire building. The main door opened, revealing a figure. The flash of a captain's haori. Everyone bowed.

"Whats going on here?"he questioned.

He came to visit Hinamori but instead her subordinates' fighting greeted him. He wondered why, seeing as they had made such a commotion. The sight of his lieutenant surprised him. He didn't think she'd be here. Ayane stayed silent, anger burning in her eyes.

"It isn't fair." she growled.

The snow-white-haired Captain looked down at her. His eyes told her that she was in deep trouble.

"Lieutenant Takeda, 3rd seat Suzuki what is the meaning of this?" a voice questioned.

All looked around but found no evidence of the voice. Hinamori made her entrance from amidst the crowd of her subordinates who were surprised that they hadn't noticed her standing among them. Each formed an aisle on either wall, bowing in respect. She went over to them, folding her arms and frowning in disappointment. Something that was never seen on her cheery features. Toushiro was at a loss of words yet again.

It felt like time stopped when they passed each other. The hem of Her white captain's haori brushed against his. It was slight but he felt it. When she passed a plum blossom petal fluttered by, alerting anyone in the area of her presence, accompanied by a wonderful scent. Ayane was at a lost for words upon seeing her Captain but conjured up some form of an apology. There was crimson in her chocolate orbs, signaling her anger.

"Hinamori-Taiichou...I...I'm sorry ma'am." she whispered.

Momo's eyes wandered over to her Fuku-taiichou. His blue eyes moved to the floor, averting her slightly angry gaze. Even Rangiku found it difficult to see Momo this way. The young woman's eyes flickered with a slight anger but it wasn't threatening.

" I will see to it that you are both punished for your actions. For now you are confined to your barracks."

The two did not say anything as they were taken away. Momo let out a slight sigh of relief. She didn't want to appear threatening to her subordinates but that was her job as a captain and had to get used to it. She turned to face him, a fellow captain. Toshiro's eyes lit up a bit. He wanted her to say the words, the words that he'd been longing for. The words that would make his heart warm. He wanted to feel whole again after not seeing her for so long.

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. I didn't mean to make you waste your time on two of my own...Hitsugaya-Taiichou" she said softly.

He inwardly frowned. Those weren't the words he had hoped for. And did she just call him 'Captain Hitsugaya?' He went to call out to her but she'd already disappeared. He would get to the bottom of this. She just wasn't the fun loving Hinamori that he grew up with. She wasn't the Hinamori that called him shiro-chan. She wasn't the Hinamori that he loved.

"Hitsugaya-Taiichou!"a voice yelled.

He looked back and found Renji, Izuru, Shunsui and Juushirou. It was odd seeing them together. Toushiro raised an eyebrow before turning to them.

"Is something wrong?"he questioned.

Renji and Izuru flash stepped, both standing on either side of the 10th division captain. The looped their arms together and took off in a flash step.

* * *

Hinamori went to her office and closed the door quietly behind her. Today was just a busy day and she had so much to do. Something she didn't expect was that her cherished former 3rd seat who only recently became a Fuku-Taiichou engaged in a fight with former 5th seat Ayane Suzuki. She sighed. Her first day as captain certainly wasn't going smoothly. The door slammed open, revealing Rangiku with a smile n her face.

Rangiku sat on the couch. "I was thinking we could go to the World of the living and go shopping to celebrate your first day as Captain."

Momo nodded. "I wish I could go with you but I have too much to do here. It's enough that my Lieutenant and 3rd seat have been confined t their barracks. I have applications from the Academy that need to be taken care of.

Rangiku crossed her arms. "A Fuku-Taiichou must step in when their Captain is absent. They also must think before they act in the presence of others. It's the perfect punishment. Discipline comes first in a Division."

Momo nodded. "If I'm going to the Real world I guess I'll need a Gigai."

Rangiku's eyes lit up. "I knew you'd give in. We're gonna have fun."

Momo went to her desk and opened the top drawer. She picked something up and placed it in the sleeve of her Haori. Her mahogany eyes met Rangiku's before she turned towards the door. The young Captain exited the room, Rangiku in tow. They passed some subordinates before entering a different part of the building. It was the personal barracks of the Division members.

Hinamori stopped at one of the doors. "I'll only be a minute."

She knocked on the door then entered. The kanji on the nameplate brought a smile to her lips. It read 'Eiji Takeda'. The petite Shinigami captain looked up at him as she gently closed the door behind her. Eiji's cerulean blue eyes widened.

"Hinamori-Taiichou I-!"

Momo raised a hand to him, silencing him. "I'm not here about that. This is of greater importance."

Eiji's mind was in a daze. What could have been more important than his punishment about his actions earlier. He desperately wanted to know. He watched as his captain pulled something from her Haori sleeve. She stepped closer and tied something around his left arm. He looked down and saw the 5th division lieutenant's armband. Cerulean met Mahogany.

"You are my Fuku-Taiichou. I want you to stand by my side and become a leader of this Division." she said with a smile.

His eyes brightened. The Fuku-Taiichou seemed to forget the situation and who she was at the moment. He hugged her. She placed an arm around him before he pulled back.

"I'll make you proud!" he said, running out of the room.

The young woman couldn't help but giggle as she exited the room. Rangiku was smiling up a storm.

"Aww that was so sweet Momo-chan. If only all Fuku-Taiichou were as dedicated as he is."

Momo couldn't help but laugh. "Yourself included?"

Rangiku pouted. "Momo-chan, you're so mean."

The younger of the two giggled to herself once more. She just hoped Eiji and Ayane could keep their peace until she returned.

* * *

Toushiro couldn't be any more pissed off than he was right now. Izuru and Renji had brought him to the world of the living. They better have had a good explanation.

"You two better give me a damn good reason to bring me here." He growled.

Shunsui smiled one of his trademark lazy yet cavalier smiles. "There's a fancy Shindig tonight. We came here in order to find something that fits the theme. Besides all the pretty ladies is enough for me."

Ukitake cleared his throat. "What Shunsui means is that the dinner party tonight will be something everyone can enjoy so why not go all out. This might be the last chance to have something like this." He said with a smile.

"Everyone's dressing up so they impress a certain someone." Renji snickered, eyeing the 10th division Captain.

Toushiro turned his head in order to hide the burning blush on his cheeks. He knew what Renji meant. Momo was sure to be there and he wanted more than anything for her to greet him 'properly' which was usually wrong in his book.

"Alright lets go." He said with a forced sigh.

The four set off in their search. There were many stores and knowing that they really didn't have much time to search every single store, decided to split up. Renji, Izuru, Toushiro and Shunsui and Juushirou.

"Use your phones if you find anything."Toushiro said.

"Understood."

With that said the two groups dispersed. If only they knew what would happen next.

* * *

Nanao sighed as she finished the rest of her share of the party preparations. Her captain had gone off to the world of the living, leaving her to finish his half of the preparations. Luckily Soi Fon and Yoruichi were there to assist her.

"I must thank you again Yoruichi-san, Soi Fon on such short notice."

Yoruichi smiled a cat-like smile. "No problem right Soi Fon?"

Soi Fon nodded, slightly blushing. "Of course."

Kiyone came up to them. "Nanao-san, it seems that my captain also went to the world of the living so I'm finishing the preparations along with Rukia-san. Everything's almost ready."

Nanao nodded. "That's exactly what we need. Good job Kiyone."

She just hoped that everything would turn out the way Rangiku had planned.

* * *

Hinamori looked down at her Gigai. The outfit Rangiku picked for her was pretty cute and yet at the same time a little not her style. It was an off the shoulder, short-sleeved lilac blouse. There were some black shorts, black leggings and light brown ankle-high boots to match. There was also a matching lilac headband. Rangiku wore a yellow off the shoulder shirt, with sleeves that reached her forearm. There's a matching black belt and denim capris and black flats.

"Rangiku-san, how come your outfit is less revealing than mine?" she squeaked, blushing.

The strawberry blonde just smiled. "It's not that revealing. It makes you look super cute."

Momo pouted. "You're just saying that."

Rangiku took her by the hand and dragged her into a shop. It was a Boutique for both men and women's formal wear. While Rangiku went to the front desk Momo looked around at the different dresses assorted into different colors and styles. Instantly something caught her eye. It was a chic, strapless knit dress with a flowing feminine skirt and an overlapping front panel for draping. She instantly fell in love with it and took it down from the rack. Rangiku had seen her walk by and toward the dressing rooms.

(If you need to know what Everyone's outfit looks like I can email you the slideshow I made.^^ You might need it for a more visual effect.)

Izuru had felt Hinamori's Reiatsu. He nudged Renji. "You felt it too?" Renji whispered.

"Should we tell Hitsugaya?" Izuru whispered.

The red-haired Shinigami shook his head. "No, this could get interesting."

Hinamori entered the dressing room. Since her eyes were set on trying on the dress Momo didn't notice Izuru and Renji's Reiatsu or even Hitsugaya's for that matter. She undressed and pulled the dress over her head. Turning into the mirror she was astonished.

The dress fit her perfectly and she looked absolutely gorgeous. The dressed showed off a bit but it was okay. She wanted it to be a surprise for everyone so she quickly got undressed and exited the dressing room. A beeping filled the silence. Momo reached into her pocket and pulled out her soul Pager. There was an Arrancar in the city and she was close to the location. Rangiku's eyes met hers.

"I'll take care of it." the younger Shinigami said softly, exiting her Gigai.

Rangiku blinked. "You sure you don't want back-up?"

"I'm sure of it, just watch my Gigai for me."Momo said before taking off.

The young captain followed her GPS to an abandoned field just a few minutes away from the store. There were kids down there and the Arrancar hadn't noticed her yet. The Arrancar attacked and she drew Tobiume.

"Hajike! Tobiume!"

A Crimson energy blast flew towards the creature but the Arrancar dodged it, continuing its assault on the children. Shielding Tobiume Momo went to shield the children. She stopped the attack with her hand.

"Are you okay?" she questioned. She recognized her as Ichigo's younger sister, whom he spoke of all the time.

A black-haired girl with dark eyes looked up at her. "Y-yeah."

Hinamori repelled the creature. "Fushibi!"

A Kidou net appeared, trapping the Arrancar within it. Karin watched in awe. Judging by the white Haori she could tell this woman was a captain just like Toushiro.

"Shakkahō." The Shinigami said calmly, releasing a red light from her finger tip. The small beam of light expanded, disintegrating the Arrancar into nothing.

Karin was amazed. This person did all that without budging. Momo turned to her and extended a hand to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you." She said, taking her hand, are you friends with Toushiro?"

Momo was surprised at hearing her friends name. "How do you know him?" she questioned.

Karin dusted herself off. "A few years back he saved me from a hollow just like you did with that thing."

"Oh. Well I know your older brother. Kurosaki Ichigo."

Karin's eyes lit up. "You know Ichi-nii? How's he doing?"

Hinamori gave her a smile. "He's doing fine. Ichigo-san even became a captain just like me."

Karin smiled. "Ichi-nii…what about Rukia?"

Hinamori put a hand on her shoulder, still smiling. "Last year she became Ichigo's wife."

Those words left Karin speechless. She felt tears sting her eyes. "Karin-san, I really must get going. I'll tell Ichigo that you miss him very much."

"Thank you."Karin whispered.

With that said Momo fled the area, returning to the town.

* * *

Toushiro sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He'd finally made his choice. The suit he'd chosen was black with a white shirt and silver tie. Renji and Izuru had also made their picks.

"Lets go. I'm sick of being here. We need to find Kyoraku and Ukitake."

Renji and Izuru snickered to themselves. The white-haired prodigy hadn't noticed Hinamori's Reiatsu earlier nor a few minutes ago. That earned a glare from the 10th division Captain. The two flinched before following the snowy-haired captain. When they entered the reception area they made eye contact with Rangiku.

"Captain, what are you doing here?"the strawberry blonde questioned.

Toushiro couldn't believe his eyes. What was Rangiku doing here?

"Rangiku-san, I—!" Hinamori began.

The young, dark purple haired woman had bumped into Toushiro, sending them falling to the ground. Hinamori opened her eyes and sat up. Her face turned beat red. She was sitting on his chest. The young woman was in a bit of shock. Hitsugaya opened his eyes, looking straight into the wondrous and beautiful mahogany eyes of the woman he loved. If only they could stay like that a little longer. Hinamori snapped out of her stupor, quickly getting off of him.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, helping him up.

Renji, Rangiku, and Izuru watched from a corner. They did not want to interfere. It was good for the two. After hearing about what happened at the Captain's welcoming ceremony from Izuru the three decided to give them a little 'nudge' in the right direction.

"Well its about time we left, Rangiku said, looking at her watch, Hinamori and I will be returning home. See you all tonight."

Hinamori grabbed her shopping bag and followed Rangiku out of the door. She continued to blush as they walked back.

"I'll open the Senkaimon when we get to a deserted area." She said softly, averting her mind somewhere else.

The two walked for a while before going to the deserted field that the Arrancar was earlier. Though the Kidou Corp was needed to open the gate, Rangiku was still unaware that she was now the new found commander. Momo gave her shopping bag to Rangiku to hold while she switched out of her Gigai.

"Hajike." She whispered, plunging her sword into the empty space.

The Senkaimon appeared and opened. The two entered, the gate closing behind them. Rangiku giggled.

"You two are so cute together." she said softly.

Momo didn't answer but she did look away from her friends gaze. Rangiku was confused. Why did Hinamori look so downcast? She was only having a little fun although she was serious.

"I'm going back to the office Rangiku-san. See you tonight." She said with a wave before disappearing in a flash step.

* * *

Toushiro, Shunsui, Izuru, Renji and Ukitake returned to the soul Society, each going their separate ways. Hitsugaya figured he would go back to the office for a while. It was quiet in the 10th's hallways, seeing as how their Captain had been a little on edge when he returned. The white-haired prodigy flipped on the lights in his office. There was a presence in the room and he placed a hand on the hilt of Hyourinmaru. Suddenly a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"This isn't funny Rangiku." he growled.

"I'm hurt. You don't recognize me?"a female voice whispered.

Toushiro turned around to see Kuuri dressed in a Shihakushou. Her eyes met his. She pulled him into a hug and squeezed him gently before pulling away.

"Kuuri, what are you doing here?"he questioned.

Kuuri stepped away. "Well my graduation scores are being looked over and if I'm assigned to a squad I can stay here. If not I have to return to the soul King's dimension. It's a 50/50 chance." she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Her younger brother's eyes lit up. "That's great Kuuri. I'd love for you to stay here." He said with a smirk.

Kuuri pinched his cheeks. "I visited Gran-Gran today. She's doing quite well since she scolded me for not coming to see her in over 100 years." she said with a laugh.

The door opened, revealing Rangiku. The older Shinigami put a hand on Haineko. Her ash blue eyes were serious.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

Kuuri stepped in front of her brother, her hand on her own sword. "Who are you?"

The tension between the two women was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Rangiku was very protective of her Captain, as her friend but also her duty. Kuuri's eyes held killing intent since she didn't know who this person was. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her little brother.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of Division are you?"

"Kuuri Hitsugaya, Older sister of Toushiro Hitsugaya and princess of the Royal Family." she replied. Although she didn't mean to say the last part but she couldn't help it, being used to it for so many years.

Rangiku, quickly recognizing her status kneeled before her. "I apologize. Please forgive me."

The white-haired young woman folded her arms, still not trusting her. "Yeah, yeah. I forgive you. Stand up already."

Rangiku dusted herself off. "Captain, I didn't know you had an older sister!"she exclaimed.

Toushiro sighed. "Why are you so loud?"he questioned.

"Shiro, she's your lieutenant?"Kuuri questioned.

He nodded. "Yep that's Rangiku."

Kuuri smiled a big goofy grin. "Forgive me for my actions. I'm just a bit overprotective." she laughed.

"Taiichou, I'm leaving a bit early. There's something I have to do. It was also nice meeting you Kuuri."Rangiku said before leaving.

The older of the Hitusgayas wiped her eyes and plopped down on the couch. "I'm gonna take a nap. Really…tired….." she muttered before falling asleep.

Toushiro smiled as he removed his Captain's Haori and draped it over her sleeping form. She must've been exhausted. Traveling from the Soul King's Dimension wasn't your average trip. It took a great amount of energy to pass through the dimension especially without a hell butterfly. It completely drained your strength. He wondered how she survived by herself.

* * *

Hinamori returned to her Division. It was peaceful, that is, until she reached her office.

"ITS NOT FAIR! WHY DID HINAMORI-TAIICHOU CHOOSE YOU!" a voice screeched.

The young captain was furious now as she rushed to the Barracks. Eiji was standing in front of Ayane's bedroom door, holding some papers. She continued to bark insults at him. Hinamori's Aura flared, engulfing the entire building which sent her subordinates running.

"AYANE! SILENCE YOURSELF OR I'LL HAVE YOU REMOVED FROM THIS DIVISION! THIS IS A WARNING. ONE MORE TIME AND I WON'T HESITATE!" Hinamori shouted at the top of her lungs.

The red-haired, green eyed teenager found herself kneeling to the ground under the influence of her Captain's Reiatsu. Crimson was present in Momo's mahogany eyes, her anger at its peak. Eiji turned to her and handed her the paperwork. The young captain sealed her Reiatsu.

"Some of those forms are to be sent to the Commander of the Kido Corps. I didn't know who to go to about it." he said softly.

Hinamori took the forms from his hands. "I'll tell you this now. The new Kidou Corps commander was chosen this morning."

"Who was it?" Eiji questioned.

"Me. I accepted the position."

* * *

A few hours later it was time for the Dinner Party. Everyone made sure they looked their best. Rangiku wore a light brown dress with a cute little black sweater. Currently she was doing Kuuri's hair. The older Hitsugaya wanted to support her brother since Rangiku secretly told her that it was in his honor.

"I'm so excited!" Kuuri squealed.

She wore a red cocktail dress and matching high heel stilettos. Kuuri kicked her legs merrily like a child. Toushiro peeked into the room. He wondered why women always took so long to get ready. To add to his annoyance, Rangiku had given him a corsage and Kuuri told him to give it to Hinamori. He couldn't help but wonder why. In truth he couldn't wait to see what she looked like.

Kiyone and Isane assisted with Hinamori, wanting her to look as perfect as ever. The younger Kotetsu sister picked up a small bottle of perfume. She sniffed it.

"I think this will be perfect for you Hinamori-san." she said with a smile.

Momo put in her diamond earrings and had Isane help her put on the Diamond Necklace. Kiyone spritzed some of the lovely fragrance around Hinamori's neck. The young woman looked up and into the mirror. If she hadn't thought she was pretty before she sure did now. Her hair cascaded down past her shoulders and to the middle of her back. Her lips were colored with canaille Lipstick, which gave her lips a plum brown shimmer. Rangiku had bought it for her on one of her shopping trips to the Real World. It was so sweet because she always thought about her.

"You look so cute!"Kiyone squealed, sound very much like a fan girl.

Hinamori blushed. "Thank you, Kiyone and Isane."

Kiyone wore a cute little white strapless cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline and a purple satin waist band with faceted jewel detail. Her sister wore a silver evening gown with sequin and beading on the chest. She smiled as she stuffed her make-up and some breath mints along with a few other things into her little black evening bag, a small little purse.

"We should get going. It's going to start in a little while." Hinamori said softly.

* * *

Nanao's cheeks felt like they were on fire. She looked up at Shunsui who was dressed in a tuxedo. If sexy looks could kill she'd be dead right now. The man she called captain—no the man she loved looked absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. She found herself drooling almost.

"Nanao-chan?" Shunsui questioned, waving a hand in front of her face.

The black-haired young woman snapped out of her trance, still blushing. Her violet eyes met his chocolate brown ones. Nanao wore contacts and her hair cascaded over her shoulders. Her dress was a Purple Sequin top Halter Evening Dress. The dress swept over her feet, covering them. She could go bare foot if she wanted to, seeing as how heels and her feet didn't get along.

"You look beautiful." Shunsui said with a smile.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." she said softly, her blush returning.

Shunsui held out his arm to her. "Shall we go Hime-sama?" he said with a smile.

The violet-eyed young woman took his arm. "Of course."

The two left the division, admired by their subordinates.

* * *

Rangiku, Kuuri, and Hitsugaya arrived at the Banquet Hall. People were already arriving. The strawberry blonde buxom young woman's ash blue eyes sparkled in awe. The hall was decorated so beautifully and the floral arrangements were absolutely breath-taking. Yoruichi, Soi Fon, and Unohana really outdid themselves. The Banquet hall was enormous, able to hold every last person in Soul Society, even more.

"Go on ahead Kuuri, I'll meet you inside." Rangiku said with a smile.

Kuuri went over to her little brother and kissed his cheek. "Good luck bro." she whispered before departing.

Toushiro went to follow her but Rangiku stopped him. He was still holding the floral corsage in which she gave to him so he could give to Hinamori. A blush crept onto his cheeks again as he thought of what Hinamori would look like.

"You look nice Hitsugaya-Taiichou." A voice said softly.

Hitsugaya turned to see Ayane and Eiji. Ayane wore a Turquoise Chiffon Evening Dress with a beautiful flowing skirt. Her curly red locks tumbled down just past her shoulders. Her emerald eyes shimmered.

"Thank you Ayane. Have you seen Hinamori?"

Ayane frowned a bit. Did he have an interest in her beloved Captain? She sure wasn't going to make it easy even if he was a captain. She smirked a cat-like grin.

"Unohana-Taiichou said that she's gonna be here any minute."

The loud footsteps of someone wearing heels approached then stopped, followed by a slight giggle.

"Good Evening." said a voice.

All three turned around to see Hinamori. Ayane's jaw dropped. Eiji felt a nosebleed coming on. Toushiro opened his mouth to say something but the words were stuck in his throat. The young woman before him was dressed in a short black dress with a matching shawl wrapped around her shoulders along with her little purse tucked under her arm. Her Black stiletto heels gave her a 6 inch height boost. She was beautiful if not Gorgeous like an angel. Everything about her was perfect.

His emerald eyes swept over her curvaceous and slender body. She had filled out in all the right places over the 2 1/2 years. He wasn't one to actually look for changes but right now he found himself unable to look away. If his hormones never ran wild they were now. He just had to be careful and not accidently lose control and kidnap her.

"Captain you look absolutely beautiful! I barely recognized you!" Ayane exclaimed, blushing in admiration.

Eiji swallowed hard, a deep red blush burning his cheeks. "You're absolutely beautiful Hinamori-Taiichou." He said softly, looking up at her with bright blue eyes.

Momo giggled. "You don't look bad yourself Eiji-kun." she with a wink of her eye.

That made him blush. Hinamori turned to Hitsugaya. He was still left speechless. The young woman pinned the white rose boutonniere onto the lapel of his jacket then stepped back. Instantly he remembered the corsage Rangiku gave to him and tied it around her left wrist.

"Captain, you're her escort." Rangiku whispered into his ear.

His eyes widened. "What?"

Rangiku glared at him. "Go. Hurry!" she whispered back.

Hitsugaya cleared his throat to avert the slight blush on his cheeks as he took her arm and looped it with his own. Momo blushed at the sudden action and averted her gaze. The double doors opened as if welcoming them. Once Inside Hinamori couldn't believe her eyes. The sight was absolutely beautiful. There were rows of tables and at each seated her closest friends. The decorations were breathtaking and the floral arrangements, need she say more? Hitsugaya noticed his sister at the front table and escorted Hinamori and himself there. He'd even pulled her chair out for her.

Kuuri giggled. "Aren't you the romantic."

"Shut up." He muttered.

The band that was playing brought the music to a soft end. Rangiku stepped on stage, a microphone in hand. Momo found it quite strange. Toushiro waited for something to blow up.

"Good Evening everyone. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto and I'll be your hostess tonight. First of all, I'd like to say Welcome, Friends, Family and Honored Guests as you help me celebrate two of the closest people to me. I'd like to say Welcome back Hitsugaya-Taiichou, who I consider my friend and almost like a brother, I'm glad that you returned safe and sound from your 2 ½ year mission. To Hinamori, my best friend, more like sister, Congratulations on becoming Captain of division 5. I'm glad to see you doing well as you continue to succeed."

The strawberry blonde wiped away a few stray tears. "I would like to honor both of you tonight with a celebration of family and friends. Thank you." she said before stepping off stage.

Applause chorused through the Hall. Hinamori stood from her seat and hugged Rangiku. It was such a sweet thing to do for the two of them. She pulled back and wiped her tears away.

"Thank you so much Rangiku-san."

Toushiro stood to his feet and hugged her too. He was very grateful for her. He didn't know what he'd do without her. The band began playing again. It was a soft song called 'Flavor of Life' by Utada Hikaru. There was even a live singer, Hikaru herself.

Kuuri took her brother's hand and joined everyone else on the Dance floor. Hinamori wondered who that girl was. She seemed familiar. A tap on the shoulder brought her out of her musing. She turned to see Eiji.

"I was wondering if you'd dance with me." he said softly, his blush hidden by the dimmed lights.

She smiled. ""Of course. I'd love to." she said as she took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

Eiji placed his hands around her tiny waist and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He blushed madly but thanked Kami for the dimmed lighting. Toushiro looked at them over his sister's shoulder.

"Jealous?" Kuuri whispered softly, teasing him.

He ignored her, keeping his emerald eyes on the two. He didn't know whether he'd hurt Hinamori or not. Hinamori's mind seemed to sway with the music. It was calming and it made her think about things.

'_Why?'_

Her eyes widened and she broke away from Eiji's grasp, startling him. His cerulean eyes were worried. They met hers. There was something in them. Many emotions swirled within them. The song came to a slow end. Snapping out of her trance, the young woman shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Eiji questioned.

Momo turned to him and smiled. "I'm fine."

Rangiku had gotten back on stage again. "I hope everyone is enjoying themselves. I'd like Hinamori to come up and give us some words of thanks before moving to the next song."

Momo had tried to sneak back to her seat but failed when the spotlight hit her. She internally sighed. She hoped she didn't do anything dumb. Reluctantly she stepped onto the stage and Rangiku handed her the Microphone. Hinamori smiled a bright smile that would brighten anyone's day.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming out to celebrate. I really appreciate the thought, its very sweet. Even I didn't think Rangiku-san would've planned a celebration this big for Toushiro and I. Thank you again Rangiku."

'_Why?'_

Hinamori took in a breath, trying to calm herself. "From the bottom of my heart…"

'_Why?'_

Sweat beaded on her forehead. All of a sudden she felt really hot.

'_I miss you.'_

"I would like to…"

'_It hurts'_

Her Mahogany searched desperately for an exit. Her mind was going a mile a minute and it made her dizzy. Her legs felt like jelly and she stumbled. Rangiku became worried.

"Momo-chan? Whats wrong?"she questioned, stepping closer.

"…I…"

'_You liar.'_

Hinamori collapsed, sending the entire room into a panic. Toushiro was at her side in seconds as was Rangiku.

"Hinamori." He said softly, shaking her.

There was no response.

"Hinamori!"he said, a bit louder

Again there was no response.

"HINAMORI!"

* * *

_**I know what you're all thinking but I love surprising all of you. Its 4:06 AM. I pulled an all nighter the other night because I wanted to finish but I kept getting ideas. I worked on this non-stop. This chapter is now officially 23 pages long, 7,829 words. I also have pics of Ami and me if you want them sent to you along with the Utada's songs help me get through this chapter, and alos giving me new ideas. three cheers for Hikaru Utada!  
**_

_**-EmikoSakura27-**_


	5. Waiting

_Last Time:_

_Hinamori collapsed, sending the entire room into a panic. Toushiro was at her side in seconds as was Rangiku._

"_Hinamori." He said softly, shaking her._

_There was no response._

"_Hinamori!"he said, a bit louder_

_Again there was no response._

"_HINAMORI!"

* * *

_

Rangiku was present in the room while Unohana examined Momo. They were in one of the rooms in the other hallway. It had a bed so that put Rangiku at ease. Unohana placed a cold compress on her forehead then closed her medical bag.

"Something triggered her to do that. There are no internal injuries that would suggest any other reason. Other than that she just needs a little rest. Maybe the excitement got to her."

Unohana bowed her head to Rangiku before leaving. Toushiro entered the room, his arms folded. His emerald eyes held nothing but worry for his childhood friend.

"What did Unohana say?" he questioned.

The strawberry blonde sat on the bed and stroked Momo's dark hair. "She'll be just fine if she can get some rest. Unohana said that something triggered her to faint like that. It could've been stress or something as simple as a bad memory."

"A bad memory?" The white-haired prodigy questioned.

Rangiku nodded before she stood to her feet. "I'm going back to the Banquet Hall and make sure everyone isn't in such a panic anymore."

Toushiro's emerald eyes looked down at Hinamori's sleeping form. Kuuri appeared at his side, her lilac eyes resting on the young woman.

"She gave Gran-Gran quite a scare so I came to check on her. Is She gonna be okay?" she said, looking up at him with fearful eyes.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Unohana said she'll be fine as long as she can rest. I'll watch over her for the time being."

Kuuri laughed. "You'll miss the rest of the party." she whined.

"Don't worry, I just want to make sure she's alright." he said with a smile.

The older Hitsugaya smirked a cat-like grin. "Don't try anything. That would just be wrong little brother." she said with a laugh before skipping off.

That girl was something else, suggesting he'd do such a thing. He just wasn't that kind of person. Toushiro's eyes swept over Hinamori again. He could've sworn he'd heard her murmur something. She stirred a bit before slowly opening her eyes.

"Momo? Momo, are you ok?" he questioned, rushing to her side.

The young woman sat up, the compress falling from her forehead. Her head was spinning and she felt a little sick. She waited for her eyes to focus before taking in her surroundings. It was hazy but she could make out a figure.

"Momo, answer me!" Toushiro whispered.

The young woman looked up at him and her heart skipped a beat. Why was Toushiro here? What happened? Why did she feel so sick? All these questions swirled around in her mind, trying to process an answer. She felt when something was draped over her shoulders. Toushiro had put his jacket over her shoulders.

"You look cold. Are you alright now Momo?" he questioned, sitting beside her and reaching up to move some loose strands of hair from her face.

She slapped his hand away and pulled her knees up to her chest. The sudden action surprised him. Why would she do that? Her eyes were swirling with emotions.

"Leave me alone." She whispered.

Now Toushiro definitely thought she'd hit her head when she fell. Why was she acting so distant as if he weren't in the same room with her? It was like they were separated, their souls in two different worlds. Was it the time of the month or something? He certainly wouldn't put it past her.

"Hinamori, what's wrong? Why are you acting this way?" he questioned.

A tear slid down her cheek and she sniffled before wiping it away and turning to Hitsugaya. Crimson flashed in her eyes.

"You." she growled.

Hitsugaya was taken back. He was her problem? How could she say such a thing? Weren't they friends. No, they were childhood friends.

"What did I do?" he questioned.

Hinamori turned away from him. "When I became captain I knew I'd become your equal and That made me so happy. It was like I was a child and wanted to brag a bit. I wanted to tell you but when Rangiku told me what happened my world fell apart. Something told me that even though I had become captain I still wouldn't be on equal terms with you." she whispered.

The young woman looked down at the floor as she talked. She couldn't bear to look at him right now.

"It was worst than any type of pain I'd felt. It hurt me more than when that bastard betrayed my trust. There was so much pain in my heart that my mind entered a state of slumber." She said softly, sobs racking her body and tears flowing down her face.

No matter how she tried she couldn't get them to stop. Hinamori hugged herself as her Aura flared.

"You didn't say goodbye. I waited and you weren't there. Why did you leave me?" she cried.

It was coming back. The pain she had hidden away. It wasn't for Aizen, wasn't for her but for him. He'd left without saying goodbye and that hurt her more than any physical wound. It tore her apart inside. Toushiro grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. Momo wrapped her arms around him, squeezing her eyes closed.

"I knew it was an important mission but I don't understand why I still feel this way….Shiro-chan." She cried into his chest.

That made him hug her closer to him. "I'm sorry Momo. If I told you directly I knew you'd be a little hurt but you ended up hurt anyway and I truly apologize." he said, making her look up at him.

He leaned in and kissed her lips, catching her by surprise. This was what he had wanted to do for so long. She was the dream that finally came true. Hinamori closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She had imagined what it would be like. His lips were sweet. Both pulled back and looked into the other's eyes.

"We should get back to the party. I would feel bad if I had to be kept in bed since Rangiku went through all the trouble to plan this." Momo said before swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Are you sure you're able to stand?" he questioned.

Momo nodded. "I'm alright." she replied, putting her shoes back on.

She stood to her feet, getting her balance. She looked back at Toushiro with a look of reassurance. When she reached for the doorknob she realized something. His jacket was still around her.

"Here's your jacket." she said softly, a slight blush hidden on her cheeks.

Toushiro took it from her and put it back on. She opened the door and they walked out, back into the Banquet hall. The room she was in was a short walking distance away from the main room. When they entered soft music was playing and everyone was dancing. It was easy to slip in and sneak back to their table. Kuuri turned toward them along with her Grandmother.

"Momo, you've awoken?" Gran-Gran questioned.

The young woman nodded in return. "I feel much better now."

Kuuri smiled. "That's good. You had me scared there. Granny and I were worried sick."

Hinamori couldn't help but wonder who she was. "I'm sorry but…who _are_ you?"

The older Hitsugaya looked up at her and smiled the kindest of smiles. "I'm Kuuri Hitsugaya, Toushiro's older sister. I kind of forgot to introduce myself in the midst of all the panic. Sorry 'bout that."

Momo's mahagony brown eyes widened. Toushiro had a sister! So many questions buzzed around in her head but she let it go. She smiled.

"I'm very honored to meet you Kuuri-san." She said softly.

Another song began playing. Toushiro held out his hand to Hinamori. The sudden gesture surprised her.

"Would you like to dance?" he questioned, his voice filled with every silky sound of sexy.

Rangiku squealed like a fan girl. Kuuri pushed Momo up out of her seat. Both women motioned for her to go dance.

"She'd love to. Go on you two. Have fun." Kuuri teased.

Another soft song began to play and Toushiro took her by the hand, pulling her to the dance floor. She blushed at the sudden gesture but then relaxed as he pulled her closer and placed one hand on her waist and the other intertwined in her free hand. She had one hand on his shoulder and the other gently grasping his.

Kuuri and Rangiku watched in anticipation. This was the moment everyone had been waiting for. The older Hitsugaya's eyes sparkled with happiness as she watched her younger brother. She had to admit they made the perfect couple.

Hinamori seemed to be lost in Toushirou's eyes. Their beauty kept her mesmerized for most of their dance. When she finally snapped out of her stupor she noticed that the song had changed to 'Beautiful World' by Hikaru Utada. Toushirou had slid his hands around her petite waist. The action made Momo blush in the dimmed lighting. It felt good to be in his arms again. The two had moved closer and she had involuntarily slid her arms around his neck. Her brown eyes glinted in the dim light.

"You don't know how much I've missed you." She whispered, her cheeks burning with blush.

Toushiro's eyes cast a soft glimmer as he looked down at her. She was so beautiful.

"Same here. I always worried about how you were doing. I thought about you every day." He replied.

Momo smiled. "Really." She said to herself, blushing.

Ayane's Jade eyes couldn't believe what she they were witnessing. Eiji didn't believe it either.

"I can't believe it. I really don't trust him." Ayane hissed.

Eiji believed in what she was trying to say. She didn't want to let Hinamori be caught up in a relationship with Hitsugaya Toushiro. He didn't know what motives were behind Ayane's words so he couldn't say he agreed with her. Truthfully they had no say in anything the Captains were involved in. They were just lower-ranking officers of the court.

"Ayane, I know what you're saying but we can't do anything about that. If that's how they feel then let them…be together." he whispered.

The Green-eyed young woman turned to face him. She saw the hurt in his eyes and understood completely well. Hinamori was someone he looked up to, not just a captain. Maybe even a love interest. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't give up so easily." she whispered.

Soi fon could not believe her eyes. Those two were just so cute. It almost made her a little jealous. The one she loved….her heart broke thinking of him. She sighed before turning to stare at the table cloth.

"Is something wrong Captain?" Ami questioned.

Soi Fon snapped out of her thoughts and looked up into the yellow eyes of her lieutenant. Ami was one who worried about her captain, not that anyone else didn't worry about their own captains. She was someone like Nanao, always caught up in her work but at the same time worried for their higher-up subordinates.

"No, Ami. It's nothing. Why don't you go enjoy yourself?"

Ami shook her head. "I'll pass sir."

Soi Fon folded her arms. "It wasn't an offer."

Ami became a bit nervous. The tone in her voice made her heart skip a beat. She looked out into the bustling crowd. Everyone seemed to be happy with someone, their special someone. She never knew what people saw in such a useless emotion. She stood to her feet and went out into the crowd just so she could please her captain.

Kuuri who hadn't been listening to the conversation looked to the dance floor where others danced. Unohana and Zaraki seemed to be hitting it off and dancing close, a bit too close for comfort, seeing as how the two were the major polar opposites. Nanao and Shunsui were also dancing close. In the midst of them danced the couple of the hour.

Hinamori was absolutely lost within Toushirou's eyes. They were so beautiful and she had missed them all those years.

* * *

Concealing himself just above soul society's barrier he watched the fools of Sereitei party like they had no care in the world. And for what? The Prodigy's return to Sereitei? He wasn't that special. Then his eyes went to the young woman beside the white-haired prodigy. He'd never seen her before nor did he recognize her. Just who was she? His mind reeled as he left the airspace.

_Who is she?_ He thought.

* * *

Dinner was served. Even the food was accented beautifully with corresponding side dishes and the finest of wine. Rangiku had really outdone herself. Even the Commander General was impressed at how wonderfully breathtaking the party had been put together. This had to be, by far in all of his years as leader, the best damn party he'd ever been to. It was lively and beyond beautiful , unlike the "normal" ones held in Seretei. What was it? The choice of colors? The food selection? The music? Whatever it was, it made him enjoy himself all the more.

Momo looked at the food that was placed before her. It was just so beautiful that she had second thoughts about destroying something so lovely. Her stomach objected and she was glad it did because the sensation that took over her was remarkable. She squeaked with delight, earning laughs and snickers from those around her.

"Rangiku, you've really outdone yourself!"she said before popping a pickled plum into her mouth.

Though she had a strong dislike for plums she found herself enjoying it. Rukia giggled. Hinamori was as cute as Chappy the rabbit. She had no doubt in her mind that Toushiro had fallen for her. What guy wouldn't? She was beautiful, funny, and strong.

"I can't imagine having to go back to work tomorrow after such a wonderful evening." Rukia said with a sigh.

Orihime nodded in agreement. As a member of the 4th and Unohana's personal assistant she was always doing something, whether it be paperwork or work somewhere out in Seretei it was always something.

"You are so right."she replied.

Ayane rolled her eyes. Hinamori sighed. She was one that actually loved her job, always seeking the smiles of her subordinates. Toushirou smiled, something he rarely ever did when around others besides Hinamori.

"Don't think you're getting a break anytime soon, Matsumoto."

Rangiku giggled before wagging a finger in his face, a mischevious smirk on her face. "I don't think so."

Toushirou raised an eyebrow. "I _would_ have work, she began, if there were any left."

Her words caused her friends to stare in disbelief. "How do you think I was able to plan this whole thing? This took months of my time so I had to finish paperwork in advance including handling the 5ths paperwork as well to ease the load on Hinamori."she explained.

Toushirou turned away from her. He was very surprised that A lazy ass like her actually did all that work. For once he was proud to have her as a Fuku-Taichou. In his absence she had become a leader to their division.

"Now that's something. Whoever would've thought."Rukia said, eyebrows raised.

Ichigo and Renji nodded. "You got that right."

* * *

The party lasted well into the early morning. People just did not want to leave. Some had drank themselves into next year and had to be escorted home. Rangiku, however had actually stayed completely sober in order to resolve the end result. She viewed the aftermath with her team, consisting of Yoruichi, Soi fong, Unohana, The Kotetsu sisters, and Nanao.

"There's no way we'll ever get this cleaned up." Nanao said with a sigh.

Yoruichi agreed."This is too much for even 's always harder than the decorating."

Rangiku folded her arms across her chest." I see what you're saying and I prepared for it. The clean up crew should be here in a few minutes. Meanwhile we can at least start taking the decorations down."

Hinamori and Hitsugaya walked the streets of Sereitei. He had offered walk her back to her apartment and she'd agreed. He'd even placed his jacket around her shoulders in order to shield her from the cold.

"Thank you."she said with a smile.

It was quite awkward as the silence dragged on. Hinamori seemed to notice and decided to start a conversation.

"Hitsugaya-kun, how was your assignment to the Soul King's Dimension?"she questioned, looking up at him with bright mahogany eyes.

Toushirou looked down at her before answering. "Never mind about me Hinamori. It's not important. I want to talk about you. Since when did you start training for Captain?"

Hinamori nodded. "Well it wasn't too long after I had woken up after a very long process of Organ Restoration. My Division had been destroyed, mentally without having its Taiichou or Fuku-Taiichou to give them guidance. I blamed myself really, for having not realized how much of a Betraying Bastard Aizen really was. While I Underwent treatment Rangiku-san and Ichigo-san had taken care of the paperwork and assignments for me."she began,her vision set ahead as they neared her apartment.

Toushirou nodded, indicating that she go on. "Then I got to thinking, Without a Captain there would be no order within the division. I doubted that even if they found a replacement besides myself No One within the 5th would've agreed to it or obeyed orders for that matter. Of course, with that I started on that path with Rangiku's support of course."she continued.

He listened to her beautiful voice as she spoke, not interrupting her once until they reached her apartment. She'd stopped talking as she dug for her keys and opened the door.

"You can come in if you'd like."she said softly, standing in the doorway.

Toushirou shook his head. "No, I wouldn't want to keep you awake anymore than I'd have to."he replied with a smile.

She smiled back before taking his hand into hers and squeezing gently. He pulled her into an embrace before placing a gentle kiss upon her lips. Momo blushed slightly as she returned it whole heartedly. Toushirou pulled back to look into her Dark eyes glimmering in the moonlight.

"Goodnight."he said softly.

She nodded, loosening her grip. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

With a nod, Toushirou turned and disappeared into the moonlight. Momo looked where he had just been standing, her heart pounding. She placed a hand over her chest as she closed the door. The young woman went to her bedroom, removing her clothes as she went. She found her pajamas and put them on before snuggling under the covers.

"Shirou..."she whispered as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Kuuri waited back at the 10 th for her brother. She couldn't return home tonight and she had no place to stay until her situation was handled. The brisk chill that made her arms prickle surrounded her. She rubbed her arms and shuddered. The door opened and in walked her brother.

"It's you."she said, is it always cold in here?:"

The prodigy looked at his older sister with annoyed eyes that she knew all too well. She rolled her eyes as she watched him grab some things from his desk.

"Come on, we're leaving."he said. Walking ahead of her.

She followed, trying her best to keep up with him as she had not used Shunpo in ages. It actually made her tired. Once they'd made it to his apartment he looked back at her, tiny beads of sweat on her forehead.

"I would've carried you if you couldn't keep up with me."he said, opening the door.

She stood tall and walked past him, her aura haughty. She flipped her hair and it hit him in the face.

"I could just as easily throw you out too."he muttered.

Kuuri looked back at him with pleading eyes. "Toushirou..."she whined.

The younger prodigy couldn't help but sigh as he grabbed her hand and led her to the guest bedroom, flipping the lights on.

"You can sleep here until you're placed with a Division."he said softly, kindness slipping itno his voice.

She nodded. "I just hope I'm part of the 10th."she whispered to herself.

"Did you say something?"he questioned.

She blushed, shaking her head. "Goodnight Brother."she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

In turn he just mumbled something as he left for his won room down the hall. Ridding himself of that stupid tux, he slipped into his pajamas and collapsed onto the bed, images of Hinamori pouring into his mind as he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG ABSENSE! I've just been so busy since school started plus I 've been working on some new stories for those of you who are interested. I hope you like this chapter. I had a bit of writer's block here if you can tell. R&R!**

**NEW FICS:**

**Naruto-finding your heart**

**NaruSaku Fic-No name**

**Naruto-Obsessed**

**Naruto-Uchiha-In-Law**

**DBZ-Mending the Heart**

**UPDATES:**

**(coming soon)**

**Kiara and Kovu's Pride: The Lost One**

**-EmikoSakura27- **


	6. Connected

**Wow! Its been a while huh? Sorry for such a long delay but here is chapter six of Momoiro No Hana. Sorry I haven't updated in a looooonnnngggg time. I've kinda been all over the place typing on other fics lol. Its bad for my health I think. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The birds sang beautifully, spreading their song all around soul society and Seireitei. It brought a delightful atmosphere to the many squads as they prepared for the morning. Some of the Divisions, 2nd, 7th, 9th, and 11th participated in morning combat excercises to start their day off. Others, such as the 1st and 4th , participated in tea ceremony and morning meditation to get their Reiatsu circulating. The 8th Division was having a drinking party, but because of their strict lieutenant, they could only drink tea. The remaining divisions, just did what they usually did:work.

Hinamori was awakened by Tobiume. The young woman opened her tired eyes and looked up at the ceiling. The events of of last night slowly reeled through her mind. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Hinamori-sama, today is the day that you meet with the Kido corp."she said as she pulled the covers off her.

Momo sluggishly rolled out of bed and sluggishly drug herself into the bathroom to take a shower. Meanwhile, Tobiume made the bed and then went to prepare some Camomille Tea, her favorite. While the tea was brewing, she went to the closet and grabbed some clean Shihakusho robes along with her Captain's Haori.

The Taiichou of the 5th just sighed as the steaming water hit her skin. Her hair stuck to her face and she just didn't want to leave the feeling the water gave her. She didn't want to go to work today. She just wished that she could stay in this haven all day.

"Hinamori-sama!" Tobiume yelled.

That snapped the young woman out of her thoughts. Her eyes wandered over to the clock that ticked the minutes away. She turned the water off and grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapping it around her form. She grabbed a brush from the counter and ran it through her dark locks before putting it up into a ponytail, securing it with a red ribbon. She checked herself in the mirror. Her bangs framed her face and her mahogany eyes were full of energy. She smiled to herself before skipping back into her room to get dressed.

Tobiume noticed the alterations that she made to her uniform. Instead of the white Hakama-himo that most Shinigami wore, Momo had chosen a crimson red one in color to replace it. Her Captain's Haori had a carmine Pink underside, something she'd changed when she'd first become Captain.

Hinamori felt that the Previous light green underside was far too similar to that of the 3rd Division and it also reminded her of the person who betrayed her. Momo noticed the look on Tobiume's face.

"Is something wrong?"she questioned.

Tobiume shook her head. "No. It's nothing."she said before returning to her blade.

Hinamori grabbed her sheath and slipped it into her sash. "Well Tobiume, lets hope for the best. I don't know what the Kidou Corp is like but lets take it on full force."

* * *

Kuuri swallowed, Nervousness claiming her. She stood tall before the Commander General. He was accompanied by a representative of the Royal Family. The intimidating silence gnawed at her and made her uneasy. She knelt in respect of the Commander General and The Captain of the 10th because of her unknown status.

"We've come to a decision about your fate Hitsugaya Kuuri." he said.

That made her heartbeat increase and the room seem much more intimidating. She nodded in agreement, swallowing hard. Hitsugaya even felt her Reiatsu begin to leak. She was becoming unfocused thus causing her to lose her nerve.

"Central 46 has decided this based on your Graduation Scores from the Shino Academy." The Commander-General began. "With their permission, you may remain in Soul society and will be assigned to a Division immediately."

The representative held out a cloth covered object. "This is from the Royal Family, to you."he said.

Kuuri didn't stand but reached up to grab the item and removed the cloth covering. Her lilac eyes widened as she eyed her sheathed Zanpakuto.

"My Zanpakuto."she whispered, hugging it to her chest.

The young woman held onto her zanpakuto tightly before looking up at the Commander-General. "Sir, If I may ask, what Division was I assigned to?"she questioned, although afraid of what the answer might be.

He gave her a stern look. "Please Stand, Hitsugaya Kuuri and face me with your head held high. Prove to me that you have the pride that calls for a Shinigami of the Gotei 13."

Kuuri hurried to her feet. "Yes Sir."she said, her eyes fierce and unyielding. She clenched a fist, getting her Reiatsu under control. She was ready for her final placement that would hopefully become her home.

"I, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai as Commander of the Gotei 13, hereby declare you, Hitsugaya Kuuri 2nd Lieutenant of the 10th Division. You will be under the guidance of Hitsugaya Toushiro and Matsumoto Rangiku."

Kuuri's eyes widened in disbelief. She had been assigned to her Brother's Division, the proud 10th Division. The commander-General gave her an amicable smile, his face crinkling just a bit. Kuuri was at a loss of words. There were no words to express how happy she was at the moment. She replaced her current expression of surprise with one of seriousness.

"Thank you Sir."she said. "I give you my word that I will give my all as a Fuku-Taichou of the 10th division and as an officer of the Gotei 13."

Yamamoto nodded, his eyes now serious. He could tell that she was a young woman of her word. After living with the royal family for as long as she had, he was really surprised that she would say such things. Chojirou appeared at his Captain's side, holding something neatly folded in his hands.

"These are your Shinigami robes."he said. "Wear them with Pride."

Kuuri took them into her arms as if they were the most fragile thing she'd ever held. She didn't think that she could be this happy. On the inside she could barely contain herself. Hitsugaya just stared at her. She was acting like a child but then again could he blame her?

"Hitsugaya-Taichou."came the voice of the Head Captain.

The young shinigami looked up at his superior. "Sir?"

"I'm sure that while in the soul King's Demension, Kuuri's Reiatsu has weakened considerably and that will cause a problem. There aren't many concentrated Reishi particles that she could've used to replace her fading Reiatsu."

Kuuri listened intently to their conversation. Yamamoto turned to Kuuri. "Although you have been assigned to a division and a rank, I permit that you have no duties until you have recovered your lost Reiatsu and have gotten back into shape."

That Burst Kuuri's lovely Bubble of Joy. "I understand Sir."she said, a bit disappointed.

The old man tapped his cane onto the floor. "Dismissed."

* * *

Hinamori arrived at the Kido corp building. She couldn't believe how big it was. It compared to the Onmitsukido's structure. It was as big as three divisions put together if not more. The Emblem was on a tower above.

"Well here we are."she said to herself as she marveled at the sight before her.

Tobiume appeared beside her in spiritual form. "Wow." she said. "These are the Kido Corp. Are you ready to take on this responsibility?"

Momo nodded. "Of course. I have to make a good impression or I'll end up making the 5th Division look bad."

Tobiume smiled before going back to her resting place within her blade. The young captain proceeded to the entrance. A multitude of guards met her at the door.

"Who are you?" they questioned. "State your name?"

Hinamori gave a smile. " My name is Hinamori Momo, Captain of the 5th Division."she stated, still holding onto her sincere smile.

The Guards quickly withdrew their weapons. "Forgive us Captain. You may enter. Open the Main Gate!"

The large gate opened slowly, accompanied by a howling creak that screeched in her ears. She inclined her head to them. "Thank you."she said before entering the building.

Upon entry, she took in the sight. The halls were large and quite dull. The walls were painted a pale yellow, default in almost every division. Momo looked around, seeing door after door and corridor after corridor. To make matters worse, she had no idea where she was going.

Turning the corner, she bumped into someone. Hinamori looked down to see the young woman that had been present at The Captain's Exam. Now she had a good view of her. She had short dark ebony hair that was pinned up in a spiky ponytail. The young woman also had dark yellow eyes that were like pools of Amber.

"Hinamori-Taichou, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said with a smile. "My name is Sayaka Kimura, Current Vice-Kido chief and leader."

Momo inclined her head to her. "Its very nice to meet you Sayaka. I-"

"I've already been informed and I've made preparations for the installment ceremony."she explained. "I will take you to the assembly hall."

Sayaka walked away and Hinamori followed. She was taken through different corridors until coming upon a single hallway with a large pair of doors at the end. Sayaka sent a bit of her reiatsu through the door, opening it. She looked back at her superior, indicating that she enter first. The young woman nodded, having saw the look in Sayaka's eyes.

Inside, there were thousands of Shinigami, probably too many to count. Even if she had to esitmate, there were possibly over 5,000 respectively. Sayaka brushed past her and led her to the front of the room.

"Members of the Kido Corp and its respective Units." She began. "We have been without a proper Commander for over 100 years and I took the liberty in finding someone who was suitable for the job."

There was idle chatter among the Shinigami as they looked up at their Chief. They honestly didn't have a problem without having a commander but then again it wasn't a good idea to have a permanent vacancy like that.

What if their current chief died in the line of duty and there was on one else? If it did happen to occur, a new commander was more than necessary if they did not want to become a disgrace to the entire Gotei 13 Military Branch.

Sayaka cleared her throat and the chatter ceased to dead silence. She then turned to Hinamori who stood a bit off to the side before turning back to face her loyal subordinates.

"After a long search, I've finally found someone more than worthy to become the Kido Corp Commander, our leader. By my recommendations and by order of Central 46, our new Commander is now Hinamori Momo who is also captain of the 5th division."

The shinigami looked at the young woman beside Sayaka. She was a slender young woman with dark purple colored hair and soft mahogany brown eyes. In a word, she was beautiful. A man stood to his feet, head bowed to his superiors.

"Pardon me chief but what proof do you have that She is the one that can lead us, above you ma'am? She seems like an ordinary young woman to me. I see nothing special about her."he said, his voice teasing and daunting.

Hinamori noticed the tone in his voice. Her fist clenched in the wave of annoyance that washed over her. She didn't want to let her Reiatsu leak, giving away that her anger was building. She absolutely hated when people opposed her. Inhaling, she brought her Reiatsu back down and her anger ceased. She opened her mouth to say something but Sayaka held her hand up. Of course the topic angered her as well.

"Are you questioning my judgement?"Sayaka questioned, her words a growl.

The man flinched at her words. He'd obviously gotten onto her bad side. Everyone knew of the chief's quick temper when someone challenged her decisions. His fellow Corp members backed away from him. Hinamori stepped forward, crimson pink was now present in her mahogany orbs. She smiled.

"I understand that you may have your doubts about accepting someone that is unfamiliar to you. It may even scare you or offend you that someone is trying to replace your superior. I was recommended by your Chief, Kimura Sayaka to take this position because she found that I possessed the skill to own up to such a task. Even so I don't appreciate the fact that you would go against what she thought was best. In doing so it shows that you don't trust her as someone who can make the right decisions that would benefit your organization. I find it very insulting."

The men and women before her whispered amongst themselves. They had to agree with her. She was right about having doubts but then again they felt that they could at least confide in her that she would do her best to lead them.

Although it couldn't be called trust it was a start on the relationship between Superior and subordinate. The man who spoke up knelt to the floor in penitence, apologizing profusely and begging for Sayaka's forgiveness.

Hinamori bowed to her new subordinates. "I hope we can get along and treat each other with respect as we get to know each other."

* * *

Rangiku sighed as she plopped down on the couch. She'd finished her assignments for today and was in much need of a break. Her Ash blue eyes wandered to the ceiling and stayed there as many thoughts rambled around in her head. Just as she was about to lay down for a catnap, the door slid open.

"I really don't want to train Nii-chan!" came the voice of Kuuri.

The younger prodigy rolled his eyes. "You're going to have to. And it's Hitsugaya-Taiichou."

The strawberry blonde looked up to see the Hitsugaya siblings quarreling over something. Speaking of the siblings, she wondered what had been decided.

"Kuuri-san, what did the sou-Taichou say?"she questioned.

Kuuri turned away from her brother. A smile appeared on her features as she skipped over to Rangiku. "I was assigned to the 10th division as 2nd Lieutenant. I get to stay in soul society with you guys!"she squeaked.

Her words made Rangiku's eyes widen. "Taiichou, you have two fuku-Taichou's now? The sou-taiichou actually allowed it?"

Toushiro nodded." Though that is true, I don't want either of you slacking off just because there are two of you."he growled as he sat down at his desk.

The strawberry blonde nodded. "Yes Sir."

Kuuri followed suit. "Of course sir."she said with a slight giggle. She had to admit it was quite odd calling him "sir" when she was the older one, though only by two years.

The older Hitsugaya looked down at the shihakusho robes in her lap. She'd forgotten they were even there. Then her eyes drifted to the pink flower kimono she was wearing at the moment. The Royal Family had given it to her as a symbolism of their relationship. She remembered the conversation they had before she left for Soul society.

**-Flashback-**

_Kuuri took one last look at her room before turning into the hallway. No longer was she Kurijaku, but Hitsugaya Kuuri. As she made her way to the Audience Chamber, she thought about her fate. Would she live her life in Seireitei as Kuuri Hitsugaya or would she have to return as Kurijaku-hime? _

_She surely hoped not. In all honesty she was tired of this charade as he had spent more than half of her life posing as someone else and she was sick and tired of it. She rounded the corner and came upon her father with whom she was supposed to be meeting with. He let her enter the audience chamber first before following._

_Kuuri took her place on the tatami mat before her father and mother, Takahiro and Kohana Kutsuji. Folding her hands in her lap, she looked up at them._

"_Kuuri Hitsugaya, we want to apologize for having you pose as our late daughter. If word of her death had leaked out to other clans and Noble houses there would surely have been chaos. We took you away from your family and your future as a Shinigami and I'm truly sorry for what we did."Kohana explained._

_Kuuri nodded. "I understand Kohana-sama. I never doubted my duties as Princess of the Royal family nor did I ever lose my faith that everything would be alright within the clans and families. Though I may be only a regular person with no noble blood flowing through my veins, I enjoyed serving the royal Family despite the fact that I wasn't being who I was born as."she replied._

_Takahiro nodded. "When we needed someone to protect you from the deadly threats, there was only one person whom we felt we could trust with your Life. Of course, we have nothing against the other officers of the Gotei 13, having been very excellent officers. In doing so, we chose Hitsugaya Toushirou, not because of his status but because we felt we could trust him. Your meeting was not just a coincidence. Although I cannot disclose the reason why, I want you to know that fate chose to reunite you two."_

_Those words brought a smile to her lips. She remembered the heart-warming feeling she'd had when she had reunited with her little brother. The one she'd been searching for ever since she came to seireitei._

"_Fate works in mysterious ways."Kuuri said softly to herself as she saw her brother's face._

_When the white-haired beauty looked up, she noticed that the two were bowing. She panicked, her eyes watching them._

"_No! You can't bow to me. You are the Soul King, You rule Soul society!"she half whispered._

_Kohana shook her head. "We must thank you for all that you've done Kuuri. You not only posed as our daughter for more than half of your life, you also became our daughter in numerous ways. Even though our daughter has passed on, you have honored her with your presence."_

**-End flashback-**

The white-haired young woman looked up to see Rangiku staring at her. Startled by her, she inched away. "Is something wrong?"she questioned.

The strawberry-blonde smiled. "Well aren't you going to put your Shihakushou on? You're a part of the 10th Now."

* * *

Once again, he was drawn back to seireitei. He'd become interested in the odd young woman he'd seen the night before. But now there was yet another that interested him. There was a second Prodigy among the Court Guard Squads. Both Interesting Females were a sight to watch.

'Who are these women? What are their names?'

* * *

**Hmm. I wonder who this mysterious entity is.(taps chin) I wonder, I wonder. Tune in for the next lovely chapter of Momiro No Hana.**


	7. Author Note

A/N:Hello My lovlies! Long time no see! Sorry I haven't updated in such a loooooonnnngggg time! My Senior year of High School is so time-consuming that I don't have time to type up fanfics or update anymore. Then I didn't have time to watch bleach because of work. Now I'm just ranting aren't I? Hehehehe. :) I plan to update Momoiro No Hana soon. Maybe Either Monday or Tuesday. But I do have a question for my readers and reviewers.

What would you like to see happen in Chapter 7 of Momoiro No Hana? If you have a reply , please send me a pm. Save your reviews for when chapter 7 comes out. Kay? :)


	8. Hesitation

_**A/N: Wow! Its been way too long since I've posted ANYTHING on . I seriously have some typing to do! I apologize everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday.**_

* * *

_**-10th Division-**_

Kuuri had gotten up early that morning. Her lilac gems stared at the ceiling with a bit of curiosity as she lay in bed. No longer was she unsure about where she belonged. No longer was she afraid to call a place her home. No longer was she living someone else's life. Now she was known as Kurri Hitsugaya. She'd found her home, here in the court of Pure souls. Here in the barracks of a Division, she'd finally found her place. Her one true home, where she could be free.

There was a knock on the door. "Kuuri?" came a voice. "Are you awake yet?"

Kuuri recognized the voice as Rangiku. Now that she thought about it, Rangiku did say she would show her around the barracks today. It would be nice to know where everything was and get acquainted with Rangiku's subordinates as well as her friends.

"I'll be just a minute." she answered. "You can come in if you like."

Kuuri went into the next room so she could change into her shihakusho. The strawberry blonde invited herself in. She sat on the couch as she waited. When she looked around at the room, she couldn't help but think "boring". The guest rooms were always so plain, next to the personal barracks of the squad members.

"Ready to go Rangiku?"

When she looked up, the Fuku-Taichou could not believe her eyes. The shihakusho robes fit her perfectly. It showed off her curves which was hard for any female Shinigami to pull off. Most of the time, the robes were too bulky and had to be tailored .

"Its like you were destined to wear them!" Rangiku exclaimed as she circled around her.

Kuuri looked at herself in the mirror. Instead of the normal way most Shinigami tied their sashes, she'd taken a different approach. Kuuri had wrapped her sash around her waist a couple of times before tying it in the middle. It made a wide band rather than a smaller one. When she thought about it, something was missing. Kuuri turned her head to her Zanpakuto leaning against the bookshelf. She picked it up and looked at it. A blue cloth was tied around its sheath. As she examined it, she saw that it was long enough to serve as a 2nd sash in which to place her sword. Now that she looked at herself with the new addition, a smile appeared on her face.

"Perfect." she said. "Now I feel like a true Shinigami."

* * *

**-1****st**** Division-**

Hitsugaya stood his ground, trying desperately to relax. Yamamato had summoned him early this morning, saying it was very important. Of course, he'd heeded the summon with urgency, thinking it had something to do with suspicious enemy movement. Now he stood here before the Commander-General's desk, pondering the reason why he was here in the first place.

"Hitsugaya-Taiichou, we've come to an understanding that Hitsugaya Kuuri has lost over 50% of her Reiatsu. With such little spiritual energy, she cannot become an active member of the Court. As Captain, I want you to make sure she undergoes the proper training if you wish for her to remain as your 2nd lieutenant."

Toushiro could only nod his head while his superior continued. " I suggest you choose her instructors wisely. I want her to learn, not slack off. My lieutenant has even made a list with a couple of recommendations." he continued.

Choujiro stepped forward, handing him the folded paper. The prodigy hesitated a bit before opening the paper to reveal a neatly written list.

The Training Schedule is as follows and will take place starting tomorrow.

_Endurance & Durabiliy-Ikkaku Madarame_

_Basic Combat & Basic elements-Rangiku Matsumoto_

_Meditation & Jinzen -Genryusai Yamamoto _

_Swordmanship-Shunsui Kyoraku_

_Shunpo-Byakuya Kuchiki_

_Hakuda-Soi Fong_

_Kidou-Momo Hinamori_

As his eyes scanned the list of names, Toushiro couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows in worry. Some of these names mad him feel a bit uneasy about everything. Kuuri might've been his older sister but he cared deeply for her safety. The Captain-commander raised an eyebrow.

"Do you find something wrong with what I have chosen?"he questioned, eyes crinkling.

Toushiro ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. " I can't believe you chose Rangiku of all people Head captain. She isn't much of a teacher..."

Then it hit him. If it hadn't been for that airhead Rangiku, he wouldn't be here today in Sereitei. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have entered the Shino Academy and have learned to control his power. If it weren't for her, he would never had become captain and have so many companions unlike in Rukongai. If she hadn't been in Rukongai that day, he would've continued to leak his Reiatsu and would've killed his Grandmother.

"On second thought, I take that back but why did you choose Rangiku?" he asked, all the more curious. It still puzzled him that the head captain would recommend an oddball like Rangiku.

The old Captain nodded, his eyes crinkling into a serious look. "Rangiku may be a bit of slacker concerning paperwork and documents but she is very impressive in battle. She held her own against many formidable opponents in the past and I think she is more than qualified to teach your 2nd Lieutenant."

Toushiro nodded in acceptance. "I understand sir. I will begin her training immediately."

* * *

_**-5th's Administrative Office-**_

To say she was annoyed would've been a big understatement. Enrollment forms were flying in from the Academy like crazy and she could barely keep up. The 5th was in the worst rush she'd ever seen. There was no way in hell she would be able to complete these forms before she had to leave for a very important meeting with Sayaka that started in less than 30 minutes.

Eiji was hard at work, at his respective desk. Ayane also worked at the table in the office. Hinamori sighed in frustration, placing her pen on the desk and sitting back in her chair. It was just too much, her mind had been processing a mile a minute until everything just went poof. Gone, forgotten,and irrecoverable. All in an instant. Eiji and Ayane looked up at their superior.

"Is something wrong captain?" both questioned in unison. The two glared at one another.

Hinamori stood to her feet, pulling on her captain's robe. "I have a very important meeting to attend to, concerning the Kido corp. Can I leave the two of you in charge for a bit until I return?"

The two looked at one another then to their beautiful and beloved captain. Both stood to their feet, hands up in a salute. "Yes Ma'am, Hinamori Taiichou. You can trust us!"

Hinamori bowed her head and smiled. "I really appreciate it. I hope it isn't a burden on you." she said before disappearing within a flurry of peach blossom petals.

Ayane looked up at her rival and smirked, her green cat-like eyes shimmering. She was going to make his life a living hell. Eiji knew that look and he knew it wasn't a good thing.

* * *

_**-Rangiku & Kuuri-**_

Rangiku sighed in content as she lay back on the grass. She'd finished her tour of the Division barracks with Kuuri and she was in need of good nap. Kuuri sat beside her, admiring the gentle breeze that brushed her skin. Its light force helped her to relax and it seemed to cleanse her mind. She removed her zanpakuto from her sash and laid it across her lap.

Rangiku rolled onto her side and noticed the sheathed blade. "So that's your Zanpakuto?" she questioned.

Kuuri nodded. "Its been so long since I've even held it, that I've forgotten it's name. How can I become a Shinigami if I've forgotten my Zanpakuto's name?"

Rangiku could easily tell that certain fact upset her greatly. If she'd forgotten Haineko, she certainly wouldn't be here today. Even though Haineko was a moody and selfish brat, she still couldn't imagine herself without her. And it had to be a horrible feeling for kuuri who had lost so much already. The strawberry-blonde unsheathed her own zanpakuto and held it before her, hoping to manifest its spirit. Kuuri watched with curiosity as to what Rangiku was doing. She could see the blade pulsing within her grasp. A cloud of ash surrounded her before pulling together to form something. The ash materialized into a girl.

"What do you want?"growled the girl.

Rangiku placed her sword back to its sheath. "You're always so whiny. I wanted to introduce you to our newest member of the Division, 2nd lieutenant Hitsugaya Kuuri."

The girl looked up at Kuuri. The young woman was quite confused as to who this mysterious girl was. Or if she was even a girl at that. Her turquoise eyes and maroon-colored hair was certainly normally but the equally maroon-colored cat ears were strange.

"A 2nd Lieutenant huh?" Haineko taunted. "So you're almost on the same level as Rangiku?"

Kuuri narrowed her eyes at the tone of her voice. Just who did she think she was, criticizing her power? Though she didn't know what she was capable of herself, it still offended her. The cat-girl squirmed in Rangiku's grasp as she pinched her cheek for being rude.

"Let go Rangiku!"

Haineko mirrored the action, causing the two to roll around in a tussle. Kuuri found herself laughing at them when a wave of Reiatsu washed over her. She turned her head to see a reddish aura and instantly paled at the sight.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he growled.

Rangiku and Haineko immediately stopped their fighting, frightened by the voice. The murderous voice just so happened to belong Toushirou. He was defenitely not in a good mood.

"Back so soon Taiichou?" questioned Rangiku.

Toushirou folded his arms. "Matsumoto, did you finish the assignments I gave you?"he questioned.

Rangiku sighed. "Yes Sir. I've competed all of them. The paperwork is on your desk , waiting for approval."

Kuuri grew curious. Whatever they were talking about made her nervous. Her brother's mint green eyes fell on her and she stiffened under the pressure of his Reiatsu. Instead of yelling at her, he held out his hand to her and helped her up.

"I have something I need to talk to you about. This involves you too, Rangiku and Haineko."he said sternly.

* * *

**-Kido Corp Training Grounds-**

Momo took in a deep breath to fill her lungs. She'd traveled such a long distance in such a short time that she amazed herself. Soi Fon had been quite the teacher but now it was her turn to be the teacher, not the student. She wouldn't let all that training go to waste. She stood upon a grassy hill that overlooked the Kidou Corp's training grounds. Many Shinigami were hard at work honing on their skills. A presence appeared at her side and instantly she recognized the spiritual power.

"Good Morning Commander." Sayaka greeted.

Hinamori blushed lightly. Such a high-ranking title was going to get some getting used to. "Captain" and "Hinamori-sama" were enough to handle but commander was on a whole other level. Then again, central 46 thought she best suited the job and she couldn't back down now that she had accepted. Sayaka rose to her feet.

"How have the training exercise been going so far?" Hinamori questioned.

Sayaka nodded in response. "These are actually new recruits from the Academy. I was wondering if you would demonstrate some of your Kido skills for them."

A feeling of remembrance washed over her and she smiled at the thought. The Winter War was behind her and that was all that she needed. "Of course, I've got the perfect thing in mind." she replied.

Sayaka nodded in thanks before disappearing from her side and among the thousands of recruits. Each one lined up in respect for her and the newbie in them told them not to do otherwise. Sayaka laughed on the inside. The innocent and afraid looks on their faces

"Now Listen up! Welcome to the Kidou Corp. The Kidou Corp is not just some other branch of our military. We further your skills in kidou and develop them into something even greater. With that power, you will protect Soul Society and the pride of the Gotei 13. Along with the amazing Kido features, the Kido Corps possesses the most powerful technological weaponry in all of soul society, along with some of the strongest techniques. It is therefore a privilege to be invited or accepted to join the Kido Corps and become apart of the elite units." Sayaka explained.

She cleared her throat before going on, being given nods of understanding. "Until recently, we have been without a proper commander for over 100 years. Yesterday, a proper Kido Commander was rightfully chosen. By order of Central 46, my recommendations, and the Sou-Taiichou's approval, I present to you our new leader."

With that said, the Vice-Kido Chief stepped aside to reveal the chosen person she spoke of. Of course, there was an air of emotion. Fear. Hesitation. And Question. The Kido Master gave a friendly smile.

"The time for names and formalities is of unimportance unless you can prove to me that you have what it takes to become a dignified Shinigami, worthy of the Kidou Corp." she said, closing her eyes.

Opening them, her mahogany eyes held Crimson Pink within the iris'. "The training starts now."

* * *

_**-11th Division-**_

The 11th Division was up to their usual deeds which sometimes included being loud, obnoxious and just plain aggravating. Ikkaku and Yumichika had been training in a secluded area of the 11th's training grounds, set aside for personal training. Yumichika wanted to perfect his Zanpakuto's technique and possibly achieve bankai. As moody as his zanpakto was, he highly doubted that it would cooperate. The two had been up since early morning and had now decided to take a break.

"So." said Yumichika as he sat down. "Have you heard about the 2nd Lieutenant of the 10th?"

Ikkaku smirked. "2nd Lieutenant? That's never happened before. Is he strong?"

Yumichika shrugged, flipping his hair. "I don't know. Yachiru said that there was a lieutenant's meeting about it a little earlier."

Suddenly, a messenger appeared before them. Ikkaku recognized the person as one of the Reversal Counter Force or the Secret Remote Squad. He could only wonder what they'd come here for and why they hadn't reported directly to their Captain.

"3rd Seat Madarame Ikkaku, I have an urgent message for you." he said.

The two men looked at each other in confusion before turning back to the messenger, who knelt before them. Hesitation filled Ikkaku as all possibilities rambled around in his mind. Could it be a promotion? A special top secret mission? Oh, the adrenaline was surely pumping now.

"3rd Seat, Madarame Ikkaku, you've been assigned to the task of training the 2nd Lieutenant of the 10th Division. You will train in the specific subjects of Endurance and Durability. The training will begin tomorrow at noon. This order has been given by the Commander-General. Do you accept?"

The battle-crazed 3rd seat smirked a smirk that would put Zaraki's to shame. The messenger seemed to wince in fear.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

_**-10th Division's Office-**_

"You want me to what?" shouted Rangiku, much to the Dismay of the white-haired captain.

Luckily, the two of them were in the office and no one seemed to hear them. Kuuri sat on the couch, lilac eyes looking between the both of them. She was just as shocked as Rangiku was. Haineko rolled her eyes.

"How can we train her if she has no Reiatsu. Isn't that illegal?" she questioned.

Toushiro sighed. Women had to be so difficult all the time. His mint green eyes looked upon the three. "Kuuri will regain her Reiatsu with the training. If she's lucky, she can regain a sufficient amount so that she can at least perform the basics."

Kuuri grabbed her brother's haori sleeve. He could feel what Spiritual power she had shift with uncertainty. Why was she hesitating? Why did she not feel that she could do this? To recover her lost power and to reclaim the Zanpakuto her power had created? Was she really losing her faith in herself? In her power and in him?

"Kuuri Hitsugaya!"

She didn't look at him, only relinquished her hold on his sleeve. Rangiku and Haineko saw this as an opportunity to leave the two in peace. They deserved their privacy. Kuuri found it difficult to look up at her brother. She just couldn't.

"I don't know if this really is going to work Toushirou." she said. "What if...?"

He grabbed her by her haori, emerald eyes swirling with anger. How could she not trust him? Her brother of all people.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?"he questioned.

The shinigami's lilac eyes stared at the floor as if the tatami mats would help her out of this. As if they could somehow make her believe that she could retrieve what she'd lost. It was pathetic and that's all she was at this point. A shinigami with no Reiatsu and no Zanpakuto.

She was no more than a lowly human. It almost made her sick, thinking this way but what more could she do but hope? What was there to do but hope that she would regain her power and remain in Sereitei rather than go back to living in Rukongai?

"Are you saying that you don't trust me Kuuri?"he yelled.

She looked up at him with fearful lilac eyes. He was right. She didn't trust him in what he was doing for her. As her brother, he might have meant well but she just couldn't see it happening.

"I wish I could believe you, I do." she said. "But do you really think someone with almost no spiritual energy can reclaim what she has once lost? Has it ever been done before?"

Toushiro controlled his fury for the time being , running a hand through his hair. "Twice actually."

The older sibling looked up at her brother with curious eyes to which he smirked. "The Captain of the 9th Division, Kurosaki Ichigo was actually once human until he gained Rukia Kuchiki's shinigami power. Hidden deep within, he actually held his own shinigami power."

Kuuri remembered hearing the story once Rukia Kuchiki's execution had been ordered. It was mind boggling to say the least. But when she thought about it, she knew she had to at least give it her best in her training.

Toushrio noticed that she seemed to cheer up a bit. "I'll try my best." she said, hope glinting in her eyes.

Now that was the Kuuri he knew. The prodigy couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad to hear it because none of your instructors are going to go easy on you once you start learning."

'Now that he thought about it, Toushiro was worried about that. If she got hurt, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. She might've been his older sister but he cared for her like any sibling would. The training was sure to be harsh and he wasn't sure if she could withstand it.

* * *

**-Kidou Corp-**

Sayaka readied herself, her sword sheathed. She'd volunteered for the Demonstration. Her eyes never left her opponent as she readied herself. Hinamori centered herself, ready to take on her Vice Kido Chief. The trainees watched in awe from a distance. Knowing that these were their superiors, they took precaution.

Sayaka began first, disappearing onto the battle field. Momo mirrored the action, her captain's haori left behind. They moved so quickly that it was hard to see them with the human eye. The only thing audible were the exchanged hits and punches. The two were pushed back,onto the surface. A cloud of dust surrounded both of them but soon after a sphere of red light headed for where Sayaka had landed. It was a Hado # 31 but where had it come from? The smoke cleared, revealing them. The Shakkaho was heading straight for sayaka.

The vice Kido Chief looked horrified as she couldn't move from her current position. She knew what this was and had even seen it used in battle but she had no idea how to cancel it out. Then again Fushibi isn't something you can cancel out as it was more of an binding type spell. Then she thought of something.

The smoke cleared, revealing an inverted pyramid barrier known as Bakudo #73 Tozansho. Hinamori bit her lip. She was quite the opponent in battle and she was glad for that. Just what she'd expect. Unsheathing Tobiume, she held it at arm's length.

An explosion occured, destroying Sayaka's barrier and forcing her backwards. Bracing for the impact, the young woman closed her eyes but none came. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she'd been caught in Tsuriboshi.

"Are you okay?"a voice asked.

The young woman looked up into the gentle eyes of her Commander. She took her hand and helped her up. The new recruits were filled with amazement and admiration for their superiors.

"Yes, I'm fine."

_'She's amazing. I've never faced someone who's so well versed in Kido. I made the right choice in choosing her to lead the Kido Corp.'_

"Commander, may I ask a question?"

Momo turned to Sayaka, sheathing Tobiume. "Of course."

The members of the Kido corp gathered around as well as the new additions. They too wanted to know were very interested in what Sayaka wanted know.

"I've never seen that attack used to intricately. Was there something besides Fushibi?" Sayaka questioned.

Momo nodded. "I wove Shakkaho together with Fushibi to create a Kidou net and used Bakudo # 26 Kyoko to make them invisible. Then I used Tobiume as a medium for its power and to trigger its destruction. The blast you saw was not a Hado # 31 Shakkaho, but a blast from Tobiume's blade."

Sayaka was simply amazed. She couldn't believe that this person had not become a leader of the kido corp upon entry to the Gotei 13.

* * *

_**-Rangiku & Kuuri-**_

The day began to dwindle into late evening. Seireitei began to shut down its operations as Squads finished the last of their duties. Some went out to frolic in the midnight hour, wanting to relax and dump their worries of work.

Rangiku was one of those that was happily enjoying the company of her favorite alcohol. She'd dragged Kuuri along for the ride and they'd gone to her favorite bar. They were seated at a private table near the corner.

"Are we waiting for someone?" kuuri questioned.

The strawberry-blonde nodded. "Just a couple of drinking buddies of mine. They should be arriving momentarily."

Just as she'd said that, some loud voices could be heard near the entrance. Rangiku turned around, waving at whomever had entered the door. Kuuri sighed, having thought it was only going to be just her and Rangiku. Meeting her friends would surely be interesting.

"Hey there Rangiku." Greeted Shuhei as he sat down beside her.

Rangiku nodded in response. She waited for Izuru, Renji, Ikkaku, and Iba to take their seats also. Kuuri looked up at them. These were Rangiku's drinking buddies? She would've thought they were women because of the way she'd been talking.

"I didn't know you were bringing a friend with you Rangiku." said Renji.

The others took notice of the white-haired young woman beside Rangiku. She was very beautiful. Her snow white hair was long as it reached her lower back. Her lilac eyes were the essence of beauty and she was overall very breath-taking. Rangiku put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd like to introduce you to one of our new members of the 10th. This is Kuuri."

Kuuri smiled, earning a blush from her male counterparts. This was going to be a long night, she just knew it.

* * *

_**-5th Division-**_

Hinamori sighed as she entered the building and went to her Captain's Quarters. She hung up her Captain's haori and plopped down on the bed. She was completely exhausted and was in serious need of some tea. Momo got up and stretched, yawning as she went to go prepare some tea. Unkown to her, Tobiume was already doing so.

"Tobiume, you didn't have to do that." she said.

The zanpakuto spirit smiled at her. "Its nothing Momo-sama. You should get a little rest from your busy day."

Hinamori smiled. She didn't know what she'd do without Tobiume by her side. While she went to do that, she decided to go take a shower. Tobiume watched her go with a peaceful smile. Due to her exhaustion, her Momo-sama had not noticed the approaching Reiatsu. It wasn't menacing at all but very caring and protective.

"Hitsugaya-kun." she said softly, turning away from the tea kettle.

Indeed the white-haired prodigy Captain stood in the doorway. He wore only his shihakusho, absent of the captain's haori. In its stead he wore a dark green scarf and a new unkempt hairstyle that she'd failed to notice the past week. It was actually quite cute.

"Is Momo Here?" he questioned.

Tobiume smiled, nodding. "Would you like to surprise her?" she questioned, a sly glint in her eye.

The usually icy Shinigami stared at her, a blush forming. He turned away so she wouldn't be able to see it. How could she suggest such a perverted thing about Hinamori?

"I'll just wait for her." he said, disappearing.

Tobiume nodded. "As you wish."

Just as she'd said that, Hinamori entered the room. She was dressed in a purple yukata, her dark hair in a loose ponytail. She yawned sleepily.

"Your tea is waiting out on the porch. I thought you might want a good view of the stars." she said.

Hinamori nodded, thinking it quite strange that Tobiume would do that. Throwing a shawl over her shoulders, Hinamori stepped out onto the back porch. The moon was very bright tonight as it shone beautifully over seireitei. She inhaled as it seemed to calm her bundled nerves.

"You look like you've had a long day." said a voice.

Momo turned toward the voice and was surprised to see her childhood friend, her best friend. His height toward over hers, leaving her in his shadow.

"What brings you here so late at night?" she questioned, sitting down at the edge of the porch.

A smirk adorned his features and the moon cast a beautiful shimmering glow in his emerald eyes. It made her heart flutter as he sat beside her. Being him near him made her feel so at ease. She poured the tea and strangely enough there were two cups as if Tobiume knew he'd be coming here.

"I came to check on you. I would've done so earlier but I've been so busy."he replied, taking a sip of his tea.

His words brought a blush to her cheeks and she smiled sheepishly, looking at the reflection cast in her tea. "That's very sweet of you." she said. "I didn't know you worried about me so much Shiro-chan."

She leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her as if it were instinct to him. "Of course. I worry about you everyday Momo."

Hinamori nodded, sipping her tea. She had to praise Tobiume for she knew her tea's well. The tea she'd brewed was a relaxtion tea, probably to aid her in sleeping. She snuggled into Toushiro's shoulder.

"How is Kuuri-san?" she questioned, looking up into his eyes.

Hitsugaya looked up at the moon and sighed as if it were a heavy burden. Of course he didn't think of her that way and never would. It was just a tough thing for her to deal with and he hated it for her.

"Returning to soul Society has restored only a small amount of her Reiatsu. Tomorrow, she starts her training. I really hope she can endure it, unable to release her Shikai. Her first instructor will not be easy on her." he replied.

Momo listened to him as he spoke. He was indeed right. Kuuri was facing many hardships now and he didn't like seeing her in that state.

"It'll be alright. I'm sure she'll be able to handle it. She's a strong young woman and her spirit is unyielding. She..will...prosper greatly as long as you believe...in...her..."she'd replied, her words spacing out.

Toushiro looked down at her. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder. The rise and fall of her chest seemed to give him peace. He smiled, taking in her wonderful scent as it made him remember the times they shared back in Rukongai.

"I'll stay with you." he whispered. "If at last you can have peace."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Wow! 16 pages! I finally finished this! Took me forever because of dumb school. Ah, how I hate thee. I would like to wish everyone a belated Merry Christmas and Happy New year! Finally my graduation year has come! Woot! Anyways, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter of Momoiro no Hana. Honestly, I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Also, for those of you that requested of knowledge of Kuuri's zanpakuto, I couldn't put it into this chapter because it was already too long and I wanted to update. I do apologize but I promise that next chapter will defenitely grant you wishes.**_

_**I also have a few questions to ask all of you. Now that Kuuri has become a part of Seireitei and the Gotei 13, I want her to have a love interest. I can't seem to choose. I'm also debating on whether to make her a captain after or if she can regain the abilities of her Zanpakuto and to change her eye color. All suggestions are welcome.**_

_**So far my single males in Momoiro no Hana are:**_

_**Renji **_

_**Izuru**_

_**Ikkaku**_

_**Ukitake**_

_**Byakuya**_

_**Thank you for your support. I greatly appreciate it and I will try to update as soon as possible for you all. Happy reading and thanks bunches.**_

_**-EmikoSakura27-**_


	9. Determination

******Sorry For the Late update! There was a problem with my hard drive and I had to get a new one. So I was lucky enough to have sent this to someone and was able to re-download the different files and piece them together along with some additions.**

* * *

**N****ew Character Information**

**Sanji Kuneda**

**Race**:Shinigami

**Birthday**: January 18th

**Gender**:Male

**Height**: 6"6'

**Weight**: 180 lbs

** Professional Status: 4****th**** Seat**

**Affiliation**:Gotei 13

**Occupation**: 4th Seat of 8th Division

**Team**:8th Division

**Partner: **shunsui Kyoraku and Nanao Ise

**Base of operations: **8th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul society

**Relatives:**N/A

**Education: **Shino Academy

**Zanpakuto**

**Shikai:**Kazehime

**Bankai:**Kame Kazehime

**First Appearance:**

**Story Debut:** Momoiro no Hana

**Chapter Debut: **Chapter 8

**Appearance**:

Sanji Kuneda is average height with dark skin, has soft grey eyes and long black hair. He keeps his hair in a ponytail. Sanji also wears the standard shinigami outfit.

**Personality**: laid back yet very intellectual. serious yet pervy

**History**- Upon his first day as an official, sanji recieved a mission from his captain to retrieve a bottle of wine for him. Upon getting lost Sanji was secretly attacked by a Hollowfied Mashiro Kuna and went on a 3 day rampage as a hollowfied version of himself. upon reverting back to normal his captain sent him to urahara to help him tame his inner hollow

**Powers & Abilities-**

**Hakuda Expert: **Sanji is a very capable hand-to-hand fighter who commonly use various kicks in combination with his Zanpakutō to take out opponents

**Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: **Sanji's skills in swordsmanship are considerable to the point where he is on the level of a lieutenant or captain in the Gotei fighting style is graceful yet aggressive using his swords abilities offensively and defencivley.

**Shunpo**:As a high ranking official, Sanji is adept in shunpo and can easily keep up with his captain and lieutenant

Enhanced Strength: Sanji is strong enough to the point where he can kick a hole through a Menos Grandes without effort

**Immense Spiritual Power**: Being a in the same catagory as a Visored, Sanjii possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His spiritual energy is black in color. With his mask on, he can focus considerable amounts of energy into a blast to knock targets away.

**Enhanced Endurance: **Even without his hollow mask on his endurance is very high

**Zanpakuto**:

Kazehime-("Princess of the Wind" or "Wind Princess")A blade described by Sanji as "Obnoxious and Rude." Kazehime is yet another female spirit wielded by a male shinigami. When sealed, Kazehime appears as a ceremonial harakiri knife and is hidden away within the confines of Sanji's sleeve.

**Shikai**:The Shikai command is "Command the Storming Heavens". when released,Kazehime takes the form of a scythe and is able to control the wind both defensively and offensively. This attack is somewhat similar to Rangiku Matsumoto's Neko Rinbu(Cat round dance)

**Bankai**: In this form, kazehime's scythe form remains, but changes quite drastically. The once silver blade becomes golden and has a spear-headed tip. It enable him to gain agility.

**Hollowfication-**

**Hollow Mask**: His Hollow mask is skeletal in appearance and sports three horns on the forehead with a row of diamond shaped markings over the eyebrows. Upon donning his Hollow mask, the sclera of her eyes turn black, though his iris remain grey. He took 17 minuits to conquer his inner hollow. When angered or provoked in some way, the mask's power is increased.

**Power Augmentation**: While wearing the mask, Sanji's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed.

**Cero**: Sanji fires his cero from the palms in his hands and can even combine them to create an even more powerful beam

**Bala Expert: **Sanji is the only hollowfied Shinigami who as shown the ability to use bala which he fires from the tips of his fingers like a gun.

* * *

**1****st**** Division**

Kuuri swallowed hard, her eyes set forward on the man in front of her. He sat across from her in silence as the seconds ticked by. His closed eyes made her even more nervous. What was he waiting for? He was the one who had summoned her here so early in the morning. For comfort, she looked to her swords sitting beside her.

"Kuuri Hitsugaya." he said.

The young woman jerked her gaze to meet the man's as his brown eyes fell on her. His eyes were serious and she was now alert.

"Sir." she said.

He nodded her acknowledgement. " In order for your training to begin, you must first regain your Zanpakuto using Jinzen. Once you are able to communicate with your Zanpakuto's spirit and manifest it, only then will you be able to learn basic swordmanship and continue with the other elements."

Kuuri nodded but raised her hand in question. "If I may speak sir." she said softly.

Yamamoto nodded, giving in to her request. "What other elements are you talking about?" she questioned.

Yamamoto was still in awe that she'd forgotten the elements that made up the warriors of the Gotei 13. Then again, he could not blame her as having not trained in over 100 years.

"The elements that make up a Shinigami are Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Shunpo, and Kidou. In order to become an active officer, you must have a great understanding of these elements. It may take a while before you can partake in any missions."

Clapping could be heard and Kuuri looked around in confusion. "Then we'll just have to fix that won't we Yama-jii?"

The old captain turned to the door where his former student stood, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. Kuuri didn't recognize him but when she felt Yamamoto's Reiatsu fluctuate, she knew that he knew him well.

"How dare you interupt a private meeting Shunsui?"he growled.

The man entered the room, another officer behind him as he shut the door and joined in on their conversation. Yamamoto was not pleased and Kuuri was on edge.

"i was thinking and I might have a solution to your problem." he said. "Just hear me out."

Yamamoto nodded. "Go ahead."

"My 4th seat Sanji Kuneda has the abilities that can help this beauty here. If you would allow it, he could help at least bring her potential out, maybe even some of her lost power."

At the mention of Beauty, Kuuri blushed a light crimson. Sanji peeked over at her and knew his Captain had excellent tastes. This young woman was indeed a beauty although he could only see her face in the dim lighting. It was then that Yamamoto cleared his throat.

"Very well Shunsui. I leave her in your hands. I want a written report on it later." he said.

Shunsui nodded in understanding, getting up from his spot. Sanji followed suit. Yamamoto turned to Kuuri. "Shunsui will aid you in your training. I suggest you work hard because your future in the gotei 13 depends on whether you can regain what you've lost. Do you understand?"

With a nod, Kuuri grabbed her swords and placed them in her sash. "I understand sir and will do everything in my power to regain what I've lost. It is my pride as a Shinigami."

With that said,she followed the two into the corridor with much hesitation. Could they really help her in her training? considering that she didn't know anyone outside of the 10th, it made her a bit nervous. Kuuri rubbed her arm as their reiatsu dominated hers. Realizing her uneasiness, Sanji fell back so that he was in stride with her.

"It'll be fine. Take it easy so you don't pass out."he advised.

The prodigy could only nod."I haven't gotten used to all this because my Reiatsu is still restoring itself. I do apologize for my weakness." she said softly, conjuring a smile.

Sanji nodded, understanding her dilemma. What his captain had told him was very much true. Even so there was an air of Royalty about her that he found quite interesting as well as the two blades at her hip. As they exited the first Division Barracks, Shunsui turned to them. He only nodded to Sanji before disappearing.

"Where did he..?"she whispered.

Sanji ignored her, wrapping an arm around her waist and following his captain.

* * *

**-Elsewhere-**

Kuuri opened her eyes and was amazed at what she saw. There was a huge open area with mountain-like structures. It was very spacious and it seemed as though you could get lost in it. Just what was this place? She winced at the hold the dark haired man had on her. He was holding her up by her waist. Once Sanji realized it, he gently placed her down and checked her over.

"Are you alright?"he questioned. "I didn't mean to grab you like that."

Kuuri nodded before turning her attention to the Reiatsu she sensed. The flamboyantly dressed captain stood atop one of the mountainous structures. He looked so serious and Kuuri knew that what she was about to endure would be hard.

"In order for you to regain your lost shinigami power, I'm going to try a forceful method." he began.

Kuuri nodded, a bit skeptical of the defenition behind his term of "forceful". She nodded in understanding, inidicating that he should continue.

"I wouldn't use this method with anyone else but I think you'll be able to handle it. There's something in you that says so. But even so, this method will be very painful and you must endure it if you want to be fully promoted as 2nd lieutenant. If this method draws out even a fraction of your power, It will be an accomplishment and you must see it like that. If you can't, you will go on with only 15% of your power at your disposal. Do you want to live like that Kuuri Hitsugaya?"

The prodigy looked at him with dark lilac eyes, almost glazed over. Then she averted her attention to the ground in sole thought. 'She couldn't go on with only 15% of her power. She just couldn't. When people would comapre she and her brother, she didn't want to be the weak one. She didn't want to be named as the failed prodigy of soul society. It would not only sully her family name but her former position as the Royal family's princess and she would not have that.

"No, I will not live like that. I will take back my power by any means necessary. I'm sorry but I will persevere "

Shunsui nodded. "Then draw your sword and prepare for battle."

* * *

**Rukongai**

This was strange indeed. Hollow encounters weren't an uncommon thing in soul society, in fact they were very much expected. Hollows appear near secluded areas but this was not the case. There had been reports from stationed officers in many districts of Rukongai, that there had been numerous hollow attacks. The events had resulted in 15 casualties. Twelve injured and three dead. That never happened. To put all minds at ease, the 6th Division had been sent out to investigate.

Renji found it odd that such an occurrence were to happen like that but that was why they were here in the first looked to his partner, Amorei. She steadily analyzed the situation as well as gathered information. He could only watch her with interest as she scribbled in a notepad of some sort.

He'd looked away to check on the other team members when she'd disappeared from his sight. It wasn't surprising to see her by the captain's side. Amorei bit her lip as she looked over at her stoic captain. His hair no longer adorned the kenseiken of nobility. It now hung loosely as a few strands fell in his face, somewhat similar to his previous hairstyle.

"Captain?" she whispered.

He turned to her, grey eyes void of any emotion as they always were. Byakuya looked down at the young woman who seemed to have a very odd look on her face. It was not a normal expression for her and it puzzled him. "Have you found anything?"

She nodded. "Yes sir."

"And?" he responded.

Amorei looked into his slate Gray eyes. "Those hollow appearances weren't just a coincidence. These hollows didn't just appear here. They were summoned here."

* * *

**Hinamori's Apartment**

Hinamori snuggled under the blanket as a chill racked her body. The sun hit her in the face as when she adjusted her position. Aggravated, she pulled the blanket over her head and settled herself again. All wa well until her pillow shifted. She didn't think anything of it but soon enough reality hit her. Pillows didn't move. She uncovered her head and looked to her right to see Toshiro who was resting on her shoulder just as she had been moments ago.

It was a tender moment for her. It was like back when they were children in Rukongai. They would take naps like this all the time after she returned from the academy. Hinamori was quiet and careful so she wouldn't wake him. She wanted to enjoy their time together just a little bit longer.

* * *

**10****th**** Division**

Rangiku yawned as she walked down the hallway. She sleepily greeted everyone that greeted her.

"Taichou just had to have an early meeting this morning didn't he?" she fumed to herself. " And I have to give up my beauty rest for this."

The strawberry blonde went to the audience hall but the lights were off. Flipping the lights on, she looked around to find that the room was empty. Her captain was nowhere to be found. Her eye twitched. Where could he be? I t wasn't usual for him to be late.

* * *

**-Under Ground Training Field-**

Kuuri jumped back, preparing to parry when a kick connected with her side. The impact sent her flying into a nearby rock while Sanji landed swiftly on his feet, placing his sword over his dug herself out of the rubble and struggled to her feet.

"I thought you could at least dodge that." he taunted.

It had only been about 30 minutes and she was already this tired? Was this her limit? It couldn't be right? But then as she stood up, she felt strange. Her body refused to give out on her and she could feel something grasping her soul.

Taking in a breath, she closed her eyes and succumbed to the feeling. Sanji watched her with interest. She sure was such an intriguing person and it amused him. Her lilac eyes looked into his before she took off with speed toward him, her arm raised.

"Hado # 88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

Sanji hurried to dodge the lightning bolt, his mind processing how she knew such a deadly highly ranked Kidou. The 4th seat panicked, and raised his blade in front of him.

"Hado # 39: Enkosen!"

The contact caused an explosion, smoke flooding the area. Kuuri picked herself up and surveyed the damage, trying to find Sanji. She had no idea how she'd just performed a captain-level kido with no knowledge of even why she'd even uttered the words.

As the smoke cleared, she could make out two figures up ahead. Her lilac eyes were hopeful as she ran to join them atop one of the mountainous structures. When she got closer, she noticed the damage she'd done. Sanji's shihakusho was torn in various places and his arm had been slightly burned. When he looked up at her, horror appeared on her face and she dropped her sword.

"Y-you're eyes..." she whispered.

The sclera of his eyes had turned black yet his iris' remained the same grey but with a devious flicker to them. And that horrifying mask that occupied his face was worse than anything she'd ever seen and it gave her chills. As she went to take a step back, a constricting sensation took over her.

In a mere fraction of a second, Sanji had her in a chokehold. Kuuri grasped his arm in desperation as her airway was constricted tightly and oxygen seemed to escape her bit by bit. She found that she couldn't struggle too much for she would lose even more air. Instead, she devised a method on how to break this chokehold. Swinging her legs upwards, she grasped his neck. The notion didn't break it, but it did allow her to breath easier as she righted herself and balanced on his arm with her palms. Sanji had tried to tighten his grip on her again but she'd blocked him with her blade's sheath, thus freeing her as she delivered a blow to his face.

Sanji turned to her, speed at his advantage. " Command the Storming Heavens, Kazehime!"

Kuuri watched as his blade transformed into that of a large scythe but she didn't even have the chance to parry as his insane speed backed her into a corner. All she could do was block with her sheath until she was able to draw her other blade.

'_How am I supposed to fight whatever this is? It isn't Sanji, so who the hell is it? With reiatsu so terrifying, it couldn't be him._

Kyoraku looked on with interest at how she was going to react. Sanji had taken the offensive while she had taken the defensive. He knew Kuuri was trying her hardest but Sanji was pushing her beyond her limits and before she had the chance to realize what they were. When he thought about it, Sanji's hollow seemed to be different somehow.

As Kuuri continued to block, she watched the ground carefully for any evidence of her other blade. Then she'd spotted it and dove for it, dodging a close swipe of Sanji's scythe. Sanji swung his weapon and she parryed as she was knocked to the ground. Pain ripped through her as he battered her into the ground. Shunsui rushed to the scene but she gave him a dirty look.

"Stay back." she said. "I don't ant any help."

The captain of the 8th looked at her like she was crazy. "You don't understand Kuuri, he's-."

Kuuri ignored him again as she brought herself to a kneeling position, still fighting him back. Shunsui watched as she held her own, gradually pushing him back until she was standing straight again. She drew her second blade and swung, using his blind spot. Just as she was about to make contact, an orb of black light began forming from the horns of his mask. Shunsui rushed forward and knocked kuuri out of the way so she wouldn't get hit. In his actions, he managed to break the mask away thus reversing the transformation and disengaging the cero.

Sanji's eyes returned to normal as did his appearance. He stumbled a bit, woozy from ordeal. Kuuri rubbed her head as she got to her feet.

"You didn't have to push me so hard!" she yelled.

The flamboyant captain turned to her, dark eyes serious. "If I hadn't you would've been killed."

That made Kuuri less angry but she did understand. Her eyes traveled to Sanji's weary expression. She went over and helped him to sit on a nearby rock. "Are you okay?" she questioned.

He nodded, grey eyes looking into hers. "I'm fine." he said, "But are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

The young woman shook her head. "No, but I seriously think you need to go to the fourth." she said, "Captain Kyoraku what do you think?"

Shunsui surveyed his subordinate then looked at her, observing her as well. He nodded, putting Sanji's arm over his shoulder. "I'll take him." he said, "But you should get back to your division and rest a bit before seeing your next instructor."

Once she was out of sight, Shunsui turned to his subordinate. "Well it looks like our plan worked."

* * *

_**Uknown**_

Well that was certainly interesting. The two he'd been watching just seemed to intrigue him the more he continued to watch them. This 2nd prodigy seemed to have more promise than he'd originally thought. And his other subject was just as surprising with the power she'd attained. The thought made his skin prickle with goose bumps at the thought. How he couldn't wait to meet them in battle.

* * *

_**6**__**th**__** Division Administrative Office**_

Renji was finalizing his reports on their investigation in the Rukon district. It had been strange that these attacks had been ruled as purposeful endangerment. Who could have done it?

Aftetr re-reading his reports repeatedly, Renji finally decided that they were worthy enough to turn in. He gathered up the papers in a neat stack before going on his way to the office. The halls buzzed with the talk of shinigami as they went to their own destinations. In no time, the red-haired shinigami made it to the office. Amorei left the office just as he entered, blushing at the contact of their shoulders brushing as they passed.

The action made the lieutenant blush as well, his cheeks a light pink. He sighed, composing himself before walking p to the desk.

"Here's my report captain." He said, placing it on a stack that had already accumulated.

Byakuya simply nodded, acknowledging that he'd heard him. Sthe silence dragged on for a few moments as Renji stood there, chewing his lip as he thought about something to say.

"Captain." he said, brown eyes dark with concern. " Have you figured out who could've been behind these attacks?"

The head of the Kuchiki clan didn't look up at the Red-headed Shinigami. He only continued to work on some documents. "I won't know until we decipher the evidence and go through the reports."

"I hope we can resolve this before it gets out of hand."

* * *

**5th Division Barracks**

She walked, her stride somewhat a bit slow paced. With a hand to her cheek, she smiled to herself. This had to be the first time in years that she'd felt so warm, so loved and a bit childish all at the same time. All these different emotions combined created a sensation that she hadn't felt in such a long time. Hinamori giggled to herself, earning strange looks from her subordinates but she didn't care as she entered the office.

* * *

**1st Division**

Kuuri finally arrived at the 1st Division's Barracks. She was battered from head to toe but somehow she'd managed to keep her pain at bay and in the back of her mind. The gates had opened and a squad member led her inside and to a room.

"Please wait here."he said, "I'll get the lieutenant for you Ms. Hitsugaya."

As she waited, Kuuri made sure she was presentable although her robes were a bit torn and tattered in various places. She only hoped that the captain-commander didn't feel disrespected by her appearance. Moments later, the door opened and the lieutenant came int to the room.

"The Captain will see you now." he said, "Please follow me."

She did as she was told, following him to what seemed to be a traditional Japanese Garden. There was a moderately sized Koi pond and even a bridge. It was beautiful and very calming. Chojiro led her over the bridge and to a nearby tree where the head Captain was sitting. He sat, legs crossed and eyes closed. The lieutenant then left them.

"Please have a seat." Yamamoto instructed.

Kuuri mimicked him and also sat with her legs crossed. He was silent for a moment but he opened his eyes and looked at her. "This is a very important part of your training." he said, " This technique will over you almost over a half of your Spirit energy."

Kuuri nodded. "I'm ready to learn." She said in agreement.

The old captain liked hearing her enthusiasm. "Very Well." He said, I will teach you how to engage in Jinzen, a type of meditation used to engage one's Zanpakuto and to communicate with them."

"I understand." She said with a nod.

"Open your mind and Senses." He said, "Take a deep breath and let go fo any stress."

Kuuri inhaled and exhaled, closing her eyes as she placed her swords over her lap. As she mediatated, she could feel herself entering a state of calm as she entered her Zanpakuto's Inner world.

* * *

_**Inner World**_

Kuuri opened her eyes to see a frosty wonderland. It was an amazing sight, whimsical yet mysterious. Even the frozen trees seemed gracefully beautiful. Kuuri rubbed her arms as she walked for a bit. She looked into the distance and noticed a shrine. She could only guess what it was for. Even though she began to venture near it, Kuuri's mind told her not to. Just as that thought crossed her mind, the air grew deathly cold. The once beautiful place turned into a Frigid wasteland, the sky burning a blood-like crimson.

'What the hell is going on?' she thought, fear stricken.

A laugh, like a dark entity surrounded her. It had come from all directions so she couldn't exactly place the location. Kuuri put a hand on her sword's handle, ready to engage combat if need be.

"Welcome Shinigami." came a voice.

Kuuri was on guard,her body tense. Where had that voice come from? Was it the voice of the Zanpakuto spirit?

* * *

_**And that's all! I left you with a cliffy! And I wanted to write more but I didn't want to keep you waiting anymore than you already have. Again, I apologize for the wait. Hope you can forgive me.**_

_**Goodbye but not Forever,**_

_**Emikoakura27**_


	10. Danger Arises

**Hello guys! I'm sorry for being late in my update! I've been busy with work and school. Plus, I just started my 2nd semester of college so bear with me. anyways, hope you all had a safe holidays. Merry Belated Christmas and Happy belated new year!**

* * *

Yamamoto looked up at the young woman who had effectively engaged in the meditative state of Jinzen. Her body had sustained multiple wounds that weren't very serious at the moment. Choujiro had come back with tea when he walso noticed.

"Do you think she'll be alright sir?" he questioned.

The Old Captain nodded, sipping his tea. "She will be fine."

At that moment, Shunsui and Sanji appeared. The flamboyantly dressed captain flashed a trademark smile. "Hey there Yama-ji." He greeted, waving some papers.

While the captains spoke, Sanji watched Kuuri in interest. She was bleeding in various places and it honestly had him concerned. Of course he'd used Jinzen before and had more or less similar injuries.

"I hope you're okay."

* * *

**Kuuri [Inner World]**

"Welcome Shinigami." said a voice.

Kuuri was on guard,her body tense. Where had that voice come from? Was it the voice of the Zanpakuto spirit?

"Who's there?!" she questioned.

The laugh came again and this time, it seemed a bit closer. Kuuri ignored the cold that nipped at her and drew her sword.

"You draw my blade and yet you do not know my name? How disrespectful!"

Kuuri looked around to find the voice but to no avail. Was this who she thought it was? The voice was so taunting and yet she couldn't find it believable. She had to calm herself if she wanted to win this. From nowhere she felt a sort of numbing chill across her back. Then a sudden presence piqued her senses.

Before her, a figure appeared. It walked toward her and the wind blew harder as the cold became more harsh, turning into a blizzard. The figure disappeared into the storm and now she was cornered. Her grip tightened on the blade as she prepared for an attack. The figure appeared before her, a figure dressed in white. Kuuri was taken back by her beauty.

"You do not deserve to wield me if you cannot remember my name!"

Just as the beautiful figure said that, Kuuri realized that her sword had vanished from her hands and that she'd been stabbed in the shoulder. Her lilac eyes stared at the blade that pierced her. It was her own sword. She jumped back, grabbing her bleeding shoulder as she hissed in pain. She squirmed as the pain burned from the cold air. The beauty before her stared down at her with cold eyes. Though they were cold, anger and bitterness shone through. Was that bitterness directed toward her? She couldn't begin to think of anything that she might've done.

"You betrayed me!"

And with those words, the Shinigami was hit with yet another slash, this time to her chest. The attack ripped her uniform as the force sent her flying deeper into the abyss, a scream ripping from her lungs. The pain was numbed by the cold yet it stung at the same time. As she went to get up, she thought about how she was to combat her, this frosty maiden. Without a sword, she was just about as useless as a low ranking member of the 4th.

If only she could remember what she'd learned so far. Basic combat was always useful when one is unable to use your sword. Rangiku taught her that. Centering herself, kuuri took a stance and braced herself. The blizzard picked up again, this time more ferocious and frigid as she could feel her body tense with the cold, numbing sensation. In truth, she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"Why don't you come out and face me?" Kuuri taunted, "I didn't come here to play hide and seek."

The same slender feminine figure appeared before her. Her auburn eyes were burning with rage. This shinigami had the nerve to toy with her and to taunt her with such arrogance. A white, blue-hued aura surrounded her.

"Do not spout arrogance! Do not refer to this as a petty child's game! I will get my revenge!"

The bits of snow turned into tiny razor sharp blades and cut her from all directions. She withstood it, the numbed pain and the chill. Still kuuri did not understand what this woman meant. She was speaking in rhythms and they didn't make sense.

"I don't understand."she said, "What revenge and betrayal are you talking about?"

"You honestly don't know?" she questioned, "You don't know?!"

The woman came again, wielding the Same blade that disappeared from her very hands. With haste, she quickly drew the second blade. The blades clashed but they seemed to push away from each other, forcing the two away from one another. Kuuri withstood her ground and braced herself.

"You cast me aide and abandoned me, Shinigami!" raged the unnamed woman, crossing blades with her so called master.

Kuuri was surprised but felt sympathetic. Her own Zanpakuto absolutely hated her. How could such a beautiful creature hate anything?

"You must understand. I never abandoned you." she said, "I-."

The woman laughed in a mocking tone. "Then you have the audacity to lie to me!"

Kuuri jumped back in anticipation of the spirit's attack as she closed in. At the last moment, she drew her wakizashi blade to block. The spirit brought her sword down, making her lose her grip which sent the blade sliding away from her.

"Damn it." she muttered, turning toward the blade.

* * *

**10****th**** Division**

Toshirou was looking over some reports in the administrative office. Although it was uncharacteristic of her, Rangiku was also engaged in paperwork. The Fuku-taiichou was reading through some reports that had been handed in by some squad members after a mission they'd had. She found something quite odd about it.

"Captain." she said, standing to her feet.

The prodigy looked up at her as she walked over to his desk. She handed him the papers and he looked over them to see anything out of the ordinary. This particular report was about the happenings of what happened in Rukongai. Division 6 had investigated but their findings proved somewhat helpful.

"Does this mean…?" Rangiku questioned.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "Lets not hope so."

* * *

**1****st**** Division**

As Shunsui and Yamamoto spoke about the written report he'd submitted, Chojiro's mind seemed to wander. When this young woman regained her Zanpakuto, would she remain as the 2nd Lieutenant of the 10th? Or would she be promoted to a different Division? His captain would surely assess her powers before making another decision on her placement. He wouldn't be surprised if it went through Central 46 first.

* * *

**Kuuri**

Kuuri took in a ragged breath. It was getting hard to breath and she wanted to get this over with. She closed her eyes and strange visions came to her. These visions showed her images of herself as well as this spirit. Opening her eyes, she focused on the woman in front of her.

"Fuyo no Tsuki…", she said, "So that's your name?"

The woman's aura changed from bluish white to dark red in color, her eyes glowing in an equal shade. She rushed forward and knocked the shinigami into the frozen ice. She broke through the ice and was plunged into the frozen watery depths. If anything, she was glad she could breath.

'_It must be a special effect in this world.'_ she thought to herself.

As she fell to a watery grave, Kuuri could feel hypothermia setting in. This might have been her zanpakuto's inner world but there was no way to block the cold. The spirit followed in after her and threw out her hand. Kuuri looked towards the bottom of the abyss to see something coming toward her. That something coiled itself around her and squeezed tightly. The young woman looked down to see an ice dragon. Screams of pain were squeezed from her as the ice dragon constricted around its body around her.

"Don't you see?" the spirit said, venom seeping into her voice, "We waited patiently and faithfully for you to summon us but you never did. We were by your side ever since you attended the academy. So why did you abandon us?!"

Kuuri opened her eyes, vision blurred. Though she could barely see, she could make out two figures before her. One of the them was the spirit she'd been fighting but the other she did not recognize. Both of them, whoever they were, had this in their heads that she had abandoned them and left them behind.

"I'm...sorry..." she choked out, blood seeping from her mouth.

The force around her seemed to close in as it crushed her. She was sure her arms were going to break from the pressure.

"What was that Shinigami?" taunted the second spirit.

Kuuri coughed, stuggling to look up at them. Her eyes burned with pain and aggravation but sympathy and regret shone through. "I...apologize." she struggled, "I never meant to..."

Before she could finish her sentence, she lost consciousness and was released from her inner world.

* * *

**Hinamori**

Momo had arrived to a peaceful atmosphere. No fighting, No yelling and definitely nothing blowing up. She'd returned from delivering paperwork to the 11th Division. Hopefully Yachiru had given it to Zaraki and not gone off and lost it. Then again, Yumichika probably made sure of it. Now that she thought about it, he'd acted somewhat odd.

**Flashback**

_Hinamori turned on her heel to leave the grounds when someone grabbed her arm. She looked back to see Yumichika. She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it. _

"_Can I talk to you?" he questioned, "….In private?"_

_The young woman nodded slowly, trying to think of a reason he'd want to speak with her. Momo nodded anyway, a smile on her face._

"_Sure." She said, "Come by this afternoon."_

**End Flashback**

Even now, as she entered the office, she couldn't begin to fathom what he might talk about. When she looked up, her happy demeanor was diminished when she saw the state of her office. Her lieutenant was nowhere to be found and nether was her 3rd seat. Papers were scattered everywhere! What had gone on in here? Her eyes went to the clock and it was nearly time for Yumichika to be arriving.

"Tobiume." She said softly.

The Zanpakuto manifested herself right next to her master. " I need you to help me straighten up."

Together, the two went to work. The scattered papers were slowly accumulating into large stacks on the table. What had Eiji been doing while she was gone? She was beginning to regret her choice that day he had been appointed as her lieutenant. Then all of a sudden, a hell butterfly appeared.

"All squad Captain's are to report to the 1st Division's barracks immediately for an emergency captain's meeting." Said the voice of the commander-general.

'_What could this mean?'_

* * *

**Sasakibe & Sanji**

Lieutenant Sasakibe went to Kuuri's side and immediately checked for a pulse. It was weak but it was more or less there. Her shallow breathing also worried him. He turned to Sanji who watched with curiosity and worry depicted in his grey eyes.

"She needs immediate medical attention." Chojiro said, looking up at the 8th seat.

Sanji nodded, bringing her into his arms. His captain wasn't here but he knew he'd have done the same thing if in this position. Without another word, he disappeared from sight.

* * *

**1****st**** Division Assembly Hall**

The captain's gathered in the assembly hall in haste. Everyone was eager in finding out why they were called here so suddenly and with sense of emergency. Ichigo wasn't very fond of captain's meetings but this one actually had him interested. Hell, even Zaraki looked like he was ready to kill something. The Head captain entered and took his rightful place. It was silent for a few moments before he cleared his throat.

"The reason I called you here so suddenly is because of a very disturbing report received from Byakuya Kuchiki, who led a investigation in the Rukon district."

Soft murmurs could be heard from the men and women of the Captain's council. They quickly hushed, eager to know more about this report. Byakuya stepped out of line. "The Hollows that attacked West Rukongai, had traces of Hueco Mundo in their spiritual pressure."

Those words shocked everyone, even Izuru who was calm in most situations. Retsu was a bit shaken up, her calm demeanor turning to one of worry.

"Could it be Aizen again?" questioned Hitsugaya, "Or is someone else pulling the strings?"

Hinamori took his words into consideration. It was disturbing to think that the sick bastard could possibly still be trying to destroy Soul Society while he was locked away. Had he wanted them dead so much that he had to do all of this? It was more than crazy.

"This could very well turn into another war." said Hinamori.

Kenpachi laughed. "Doesn't matter as long as I get to fight." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"We have no idea who is behind it but I will be assigning certain Division's to different areas for investigation. Until then, I want every Division on standby for further orders. Is that Understood? If so, then you are dismissed.

* * *

**4****th**** Division's Relief Center**

Sanji waited patiently in the waiting room. He watched the members of the 4th scurry around just as he had only hours earlier. Captain Hitsugaya was sure to be angry when he heard about this. Then again, it really wasn't his fault. It was the manifested Spirit of her Zanpakuto. Deep in thought, the 8th seat didn't realize that someone was standing in front of him. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought him out of his musings. He looked up to see Lieutenant Kotetsu.

"How is she?" he questioned, eagerly standing to his feet.

She nodded at his words. "Follow Me. I'll take you to her."

The young woman then led him down the hallway and into the room where Kuuri had been treated. She stopped him as he put a hand on the door handle.

"She sustained some serious injuries," she said, "What happened to her?"

Sanji seemed a bit hesitant. "She had gone to her Zanpakuto's inner world to re-connect with it." He said, "And this was the result."

Isane nodded, startled by his words. Why would any zanpakuto do this? Maybe it was a part of her training. The lieutenant let him enter before her. Her chest rose and fell with her breathing. It was clear she was still having difficulty breathing so an oxygen mask was in use as well.

"I treated many of the minor injuries and a few larger ones but I couldn't heal the deep internal ones like her bruised lung. Captain Unohana will take care of those when she returns. I will also be here to monitor her progress through the night."

Sanji nodded. "I'll inform Hitsugaya-Taiichou and Kyouraku-Taiichou." He said before disappearing.

Lieutenant's meeting Hall

Just as the Captain's had been briefed on this peculiar situation, the lieutenants had received the disturbing news as well. Rangiku wore a somewhat solemn face as she listened to Sasakibe. It was bringing back memories from the winter war.

"Your Captain's will give you further orders as to what security measures you should be taking for each specific Division. The Onmitsukido and Kidou Corp will take separate orders from the Head Captain as well as their respective Commanders. Consult your Captains, should you need anymore information. That is all."

The men and women shuffled out of the room, chatting with one another. Rukia couldn't believe what she'd heard. Could Aizen have had anything to do with this? Had nearly killing everyone not been enough for him? She looked up to see Rangiku leaning against the wall.

"Are you doing ok, Rangiku-san?" she questioned.

The strawberry blonde shook her head. "Its nothing." She said, "I'm fine."

Rukia saw no need to question further, knowing the true answer. Shuhei put a hand on her shoulder. He knew what she was feeling all too well, having been betrayed by someone he trusted the most. He gave her a reassuring smile and it seemed to put her at ease.

Tetzuzaemon joined them. "Hey Matsumoto, where's that 2nd Lieutenant I've heard so much about?"

The buxom woman seemed to perk up a bit, her ash blue eyes now full of playfulness. "She's in training." she answered, "But she should be finished for the day."

* * *

**Kidou Corp Building**

Sayaka was going through some of the rosters from the 5th Division. Now that they were connected, she had to assign specific task forces to high ranking seated officers. Even now, it proved difficult to pick a specific person who was right for the job. She would've gotten Hinamori's input but she was more than likely preparing her division because of the suspicious threat.

"This is even more difficult than I thought." she muttered to herself.

Her eyes scanned the rosters of the Kidou Corp this time as she looked over the filled positions as well as vacant ones.

**Kido Corp Commander and Grand Kido Chief- Momo Hinamori**

**Vice Kido Chief- Sayaka Himura**

**1st Division Vanguard Barrier Unit- Momo Hinamori**

**2nd Division-Scouting Unit- Sayaka Himura**

**3rd Division- Retainment Unit- Eiji Takeda**

**4th Division- Security Unit- Ayane Suzuki**

Sayaka reviewed the roster she'd chosen after repeated trial and error. She nodded in approval, assuring herself that her choices would no doubt be good candidates for restoring the Kidou Corp to its former glory.

* * *

_**Hitsugaya**_

He stared, emerald eyes dull with worry yet they burned with anger. He felt as though he was being suffocated, his chest tight. He took a step closer to the bed and continued to stare in disbelief.

"H-how did this happen?"he questioned.

Sasakibe had already explained to him what happened but he felt he needed to hear it again to believe it.

Sanji bowed to his superior. "Hitsugaya- Taiichou, Kuuri had been engaged in Jinzen when I came with Kyoraku-Taiichou. All of a sudden, she was knocked unconscious. She was in bad shape so I brought her here." he explained.

The young captain placed a hand on her cheek, the sound of her breathing making his heart race. He sighed, getting his bearings. At that moment, Unohana entered the room. She walked over to her fellow captain. She bowed in respect before approaching the bed and looking over the charts.

"Would everyone except for Captain Hitsugaya leave the room please?" she questioned, never turning around.

Sanji reluctantly complied as well as Sasakibe. Once the room held only the two of them, Retsu turned to him. Her expression was bordering on grim but she tried not to show any remorse.

"Your sister has sustained some horrific wounds that would more or less fatally wound even a captain." she began, " She has a bruised lung and ribs along with heavy internal bleeding from some kind of constricting force. She's also suffering from Hypothermia."

His heart began to race as he listened to her chilling words. It worried him and angered him at the same time. "Will she recover?"

Unohana nodded, giving him hope. "She is responding well to the surgery and treatment process. Right now, she's in a sort of coma-like state. But if she does well and wakes up within the next 48 hours, I will send for you."

Hitsugaya took in a shaky breath. "And the cause?" he questioned, "Was what they told me true?"

Unohana looked over to the two blades leaning against the small nightstand. Her eyes grew a bit dark. Toshirou swallowed hard, fearing the worst.

I'm sorry to say it is true." she said, "Captain Kurotsuchi examined the spirit particles left behind and they matched the ones within her zanpakuto."

The younger captain went over to the bed and put a hand to his sister's cheek. "Why did this have to happen to you at such a critical time?"

His words intrigued the 4th Division captain but she did not question it. They had all been given orders and with a possible new threat about, they couldn't help but be cautious. Especially if this enemy actually turned out be **_him_**.

**Well you've finally found out about Kuuri's zanpakuto and a little bit of its history. And what about this mysterious danger? Could it be Aizen or has a new threat come into existance? Find out in chapter 11 of Momoiro No Hana! Hope you Enjoyed!**


End file.
